My Destiny
by Kureimy
Summary: Al haber perdido a su madre, Kurosaki Ichigo fue llevado y criado por los Quincy. Después de 6 años, en una de sus escapadas al mundo humano, conoce a una Shinigami que le enseñara los deberes de su trabajo… ¿Podrá ese lazo que formara romperse en una guerra incierta que se aproxima?
1. Cap 1 Cambio de Curso

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Aquí un nuevo Finc!

No se que estoy asiendo al escribirlo ya que como pocos sabrán estoy con el tema de mi otro finc de Bleach: Guerreros del desierto. Pero mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar si seguía conteniendo esta idea DDXX _[Oye, solo fueron dos semanas ¬¬]_ Callate! u3u…Bueno, para quines no lo conocen, él es Orokana. Como el nombre es mi conciencia. Lo que no entiendo es porque es masculino si soy mujer x33 _[Es que eres una histérica ¬¬]…_bueno pero ese no es el tema!

Esta historia se me ocurrió después de ver el manga de Bleach 514. así que para los que no llegaron asta ahí, se les aconseja que hagan clic a la flechita que va hacia atrás ;) y si no pues, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad. Pero bueno, como iba diciendo.

Esto esta inspirado al leer el capitulo 514 de Bleach. Debo confesar que me quede con la duda, me pregunte; ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ichigo hubiera sido llevado por los Quincis? Pues esta es mi visión jeje…pero debo confesar que estoy todavía indecisa, no se como seguirá la cosa. Pues mi mente planeo todo como para 1 capitulo y medio. Intente contenerme en no escribirlo, pero he perdido y aquí estoy jeje.

Bueno! Les dejare leer y díganme por favor que opinan =D

* * *

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado a aquellas personitas que leen mi finc **__**BLEACH:Warriors of The Desert GuerrerosDelDesierto**_

_**Los adoro con todo el corazón mi preciados lectores ='D sin ustedes no se como seguiría escribiendo!**_

**Disclaimer:**

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ **_

* * *

._  
_

La noche de la cuidad Kamakura era abrumada por una lluvia poderosa y casi solitaria. El ruido del ferrocarril pasar por las vías, dio paso a los ecos de un llanto infantil resonando por el descampado del borde de un río.

- Oka-chan! Oka-chan! - lloraba inconsolable un pequeño de cabellos naranjas. Arrodillado al lado de un cuerpo mayor femenino acostado en el suelo totalmente ensangrentado, siendo inútilmente sacudida por las pequeñas manos de su hijo desesperado. – Oka-chan! Oka-chan! - el menor no resistía el labor de seguir moviendo a su madre para que despertara.

El niño se sentía solo, estaba solo. Al parecer nadie transitaba y escuchaba los llantos agudos por la incesante lluvia. No había nadie que pudiera ayudar a la fallecida madre y consolar al hijo perturbado.

La mirada triste y húmeda del pequeño estaba fija en el cuerpo de mujer en el suelo, en la herida en su espalda donde desbordaba más el líquido carmesí que se mezclaba con la intensa agua que caía del cielo.

Los adoloridos ojos color café se ampliaron del susto al sentir dos repentinos brazos que lo rodeaban y elevaban a la vez que lo alejaban del suelo y de su madre. Sintió una sensación extraña, una desconocida que no le gustaba, e inmediatamente reacciono.

- ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! – reclamo forcejando con desespero el pequeño al sujeto desconocido que lo estaba cargando.

El individuo de extraña apariencia no hizo caso a los reclamos, y prosiguió con su labor. Sostuvo con firmeza para que el niño dejara de moverse mientras otro desconocido se acercaba a ellos e hizo un movimiento con la mano abriendo un portal oscuro que espanto mas al pequeño, obligándolo a querer seguir luchando. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos los hombres lo ignoraron y siguieron caminando hacia ese portal.

- mama! mama! - grito el pequeño de cabellos naranjas mientras era llevado por los individuos sujetos y alejado del cuerpo sin vida de su madre hasta que todo se torno oscuro.

No sabia donde estaba, ni siquiera si seguía con vida. Su mente estaba aun en shock después de la perdida del ser que mas quería.

Nuevamente la luz gobernó su vista pero al ser repentina molestaron los pequeños ojos que se cerraron de inmediato. Lentamente comenzó a abrirlos al mismo tiempo que su visión intentaba acostumbrarse.

Al abrirlos por completo, dio un respingo al notar el panorama. Un hombre mayor frente a él, de cabellos negros largos y barba, sentado sobre lo alto como todo un rey rodeado de soldados con vestimentas similares. Con una mirada fija y una sonrisa que hacia estremecer al menor con solo verlo.

El pequeño no tardo en desesperarse al comprobar que se encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido, se notaba en su mirada. No quería estar ahí, no, no quería. Deseaba estar con su padre, con sus hermanas.

Al ver el nerviosismo del menor, el sujeto que daba aire de superioridad hablo.

- Me alegra que estés aquí, Kurosaki Ichigo. – exclamo el hombre de cabellos largos, asustando al niño dueño de ese nombre.

¿Sabia su nombre? ¿Como? Nunca lo había visto.

-¿ Qui-quien es usted? – trastabillo conteniendo su respiración agitada para intentar hablar claramente. - ¿Dónde esta mi familia…mi madre? – los ojos cafés se humedecieron de vuelta al recordarla. Quería romper en llanto, pero se contuvo.

- Tu familia…esta muerta – las palabras frías del sujeto resonaron en la pequeña mente de Ichigo.

- ¿Q-que? - el pequeño aun estaba en shock ente las palabras. ¿Su familia muerta? ¿Cómo era posible? Nunca le hicieron mal a nadie, era un hecho imposible de que alguien les hiciera algo malo. No! se negaba a creer al sujeto, tenia que estar mintiendo. - ¡¿Que esta diciendo?! – cuestiono con clara molestia y horror en su mirada que exigía una respuesta.

- Los hollow acabaron con tu familia; tu padre, tus hermanas, tu madre...los Shinigamis no hicieron nada para ayudarte - comento el hombre con serenidad, como si no le importara la reacción que causaría.

El pequeño creyó desvanecerse en ese momento ante la confusión y dolor que sentía. ¿Hollow, shinigamis? ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Era un cuento, una mentira? Si, eso tenía que ser. Pero, por que el sujeto lo estaba mintiendo.¿ Que derecho tenia para hacerlo? Se negó así mismo en creerle, no! No! No! no quería creerle. Además de la perturbación, en sus ojos también mostraba furia.

- ¡MENTIRA! – grito. Negó rotundamente mientras agitaba su cabeza negándose así mismo y apretaba con fuerza sus pequeños puños. - ¡Ellos no deben de estar muertos! – siguió insistiendo pero su voz comenzó a flaquear ante tantas mezcla de emociones - ¡Ellos...! – se callo al sentir que el nudo de su garganta era mas intenso.

- Tranquilízate. Nosotros no estamos mintiendo – hablo el hombre ante la actitud hostil del pequeño Kurosaki – Si no fuera por su madre, tu también habrías muerto. – Con esas palabras consiguió que el menor lo mirara con asombro – Ella te protegió impidiendo que te mataran -

Ichigo respiro hondo por un instante, intentando contener la tristeza e impotencia que sentía al pensar que su madre había muerto por su culpa.

- Mi...Madre... ¿por que? – dijo cortante intentado nuevamente contener las lagrimas.

- Te salvo porque sabia que eras importante, al igual que lo eres para nosotros… Vemos en ti un poder único, poderoso, por eso decidimos salvarte. Queremos ayudarte a desarrollar ese poder, queremos enseñarte a aumentar y manejar esa fuerza. Kurosaki Ichigo - el pequeño quedo paralizado por un momento al oír las palabras del sujeto.

Él poderoso? No, tenia que ser una infeliz broma. Tenia la capacidad de ver fantasmas, si. Pero de que coño servia si no podía ayudarlos, si no podía guiarlos hacia el camino de paz. Ni siguiera sabia si eso existía. No sabía nada, ni que decir, ni que hacer. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, rodeado de personas desconocidas que le decían que podía ayudarlo ¿a que? Había perdido a su familia, no le quedaba nada. Se sentía impotente, débil, miserable.

Agacho la mirada hacia el suelo blanco, con los ojos aun aturdidos, perdidos. No se sentía animado tampoco siguiera para seguir respirando.

Al oír nuevamente la voz de aquel individuo, elevo débilmente la mirada.

- Por esa razón, hemos decidido rescatarte. Queremos que te unas a nosotros y si podrás vengar a tu familia – las palabras crudas, confundieron al menor.

- ¿Vengar? – repitió con extrañeza e indecisión.

- Si…Vengarte de los Hollow y de los Shinigamis –

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

_**My **__**destiny**_

**Capitulo 1**

******"Cambio de Curso"**

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

_- 6 años después –_

La cuidad Karakura brillaba con tibias luces ante la oscuridad del cielo. Una figura solitaria reposaba sobre un poste de luz a las afueras de dicho pueblo, siendo rodeada por una mariposa negra que liberaba un pequeño brillo ante su reboteo acercándose con elegancia hacia la figura de una chica que era iluminado por los rayos de la luna nocturna.

La mirada de la joven era serena pero a la vez seria y noble. Había llegado a su destino, el lugar que protegería de los Hollow por unos meses según le habían ordenado. Ese era su misión en solitario.

- Ya estoy aquí…- susurro en el aire así misma a la vez que daba un suspiro y cerraba lentamente los ojos. Respiro con calma el nuevo ambiente, parecía un lugar estable y no detectaba ninguna anomalía en la zona. Abrió los ojos, mostrando una mirada de determinación – Comencemos - impulsándose con la punta del poste, dio un gran pero elegante salto hacia otro poste para luego lanzarse y dejar caer su cuerpo en dirección hacia la cuidad.

"_Y así la espada se entrelaza con la flecha"._

_.  
_

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

En un lugar totalmente desconocido para un ser humano.

En una habitación totalmente blanca pero con poca iluminación, un joven de cabellos naranjas se encontraba hamacándose en su silla frente su escritorio, con una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

- Vamos! no seas aguafiestas...- dijo el joven en forma insistente, mirando a su compañero que se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio frente a el.

- Te he dicho que no, Ichigo – contesto serio un joven de cabello largo y claro.

- Tsh.- bufo, estaba arto de que siempre le digiera lo mismo, que lo vigilaran y lo enceraran como un pájaro en una jaula.

Al ver su mueca, el sujeto de cabello largo agrego - Su majestad nos lo ha decretado, no podemos desobedecerlo. - hizo recordar sabiendo que el pelinaranja intentaría seguir insistiendo.

- Pero...Luego me las arreglo con él, vamos, no seas vil.- intento nuevamente dejando de hamacarse y apoyando ambas manos en al mesa.

- Ya te he dicho que no. Es muy arriesgado. – dijo firme.

- Solo un instante. – volvió a insistir el joven de ojos cafés. Si que era terco, pero tenía la necesidad de ir, e iba ser lo que fuera para hacerlo - No cree que tenga algo de malo. Salimos, casamos algunos Hollow y listo. No se darán cuenta - propuso intentando convencerlo pero no pudo. El chico que tenía en frente negó con la cabeza pacíficamente con los ojos cerrados.

Ante eso, Ichigo suspiro impaciente. Acostándose en el espaldas de la silla con la cabeza casi colgando hacia atrás. Bufo fastidiado al sentirse atrapado. Pero ni eso servia, una molestia e incomodidad lo invadía.

Había pasado todo esos años desde que llego en ese lugar, en ese castillo, en esa habitación y con esas reglas! Sentía que se asfixiaba, quería ir al mundo real, hace más de 6 años que no iba. - ¡Ahh! ¡Estoy que me aburro! – exclamo frustrado con el seño fruncido pero aun así con una cara chistosa.

- Deberías de entrenar o hacer algo para distraerte – sugirió su compañero como si nada.

- ¡Eso es lo que quiero! - reclamo Ichigo con una mueca de irritación mirando con chispas al hombre por el innecesario consejo. Éste solo desvío la mirada a un costado con los ojos aburridos.

- Ya dije que no, - volvió a hablar el sujeto pero en un tono distinto. Lo cual Ichigo logro a identificarlo como ¿Cediendo? ¿Estaba por ceder? - y si su majestad se entera...-

- No tiene por que enterarse – interrumpió con una sonrisa divertida - y si lo hace...ya veré yo como nos lo arreglamos...- propuso mirando expectante y ansioso la respuesta del sujeto.

- De acuerdo – concedió ante un suspiro cansado. Ichigo inmediatamente se alegro y se levanto de su asiento. Busco un pequeña bolsa de trapo en su cajonera para luego ir donde se encontraba el joven - Pero no hagas escándalo – pidió éste viendo la mirada traviesa que ponía el Kurosaki.

- Dirás "no haremos" – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de arrogancia y complicidad.

- eh?

- Vendrás conmigo! – tomándolo por sorpresa, el Kurosaki sucedo del hombro al muchacho y lo arrastro hasta la salida - Necesitas distráesete, además que te parece un pequeño duelo? – comento sin mirarlo, con la vista enfocada en el camino al salir de la habitación y llegar a unos enormes pasillos.

- ¿Que?! – exclamo al escuchar la palabras duelo. ¿En que líos quería meterle esta vez?

- ¡Vamos, vamos, no seas aburrido! -

Ichigo decidió apresurar el paso y salio corriendo para poder llegar rápido a su destino, siendo seguido por el hombre de cabellos claros que no pensaba dejarlo solo en el mundo humano.

En el camino, pasaron de largo a una jovencita de vestimenta blanca y cabellos largo color negro, que los miro confusa y curiosa al verlos correr.

- ¿Se puede saber a donde van?!

- ¡No te incumbe, Bambietta! - contesto Ichigo de lo lejos, sin perder su marcha aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Ehh?! Ichigo que malo! – grito a lo lejos la muchacha.

- ¡Vamos, Haschwald! – exclamo el de cabello naranja para correr mas rápido y apresurar a su compañero. Tenía unas insistentes ganas de salir de ahí y llegar al mundo real. Quería salir de la rutina, quería ver su cuidad natal que hace menos de una década que no visitaba.

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

Mientras tanto en al cuidad de Karakura, la brillante luz del sol del mediodía iluminada radiante la metrópolis que era transitada por una notoria cantidad de gente.

Un figura femenina, daba salto de edificios tras edificio hasta posar con uno muy alto que se encontraba cerca de un instituto colegial. Decidió descansar ahí, no había rastros de hollow´s y de ninguna extravagancia por el momento. Las risas de los adolescentes llegaron a sus oídos y miro curiosa a los humanos caminando.

- Jajaja! Tatsuki-chan digas eso! – exclamaba una cantarina voz ante la multitud de jóvenes.

- ¿Que? Solo digo la verdad – podía aprecias la forma divertida en como hablaba otra joven.

- Vemos, Mizuiro!

- Espera un momento, Asano-san -

- ¿QUE!? ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! –

La chica que se posaba en el edificio hizo una mueca de aburrimiento ante la extraña y dramática reacción de joven. Suspiro sonoramente para relajar su semblante. Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia la cuidad acompañada por la vista despejada del cielo y el radiante sol.

¿La vida de un ser humano podía ser tan tranquila? sentía envidia. Pero aun así estaba más que satisfecha y orgullosa con su trabajo, su deber es ayudar a las almas y proteger a los humano. Era un trabajo que la confortaba, más que todo lo había elegido.

La vida de un humano parecía pacifica, si, pero ella misma no estaba segura si tendría el valor de vivirla. Odiaba la rutina. Estaba conformo a lo que vivía, le fascinaba su trabajo, estaba orgullosa de ser Shinigami.

En ese instante una corriente de aire jugueteo con sus cabellos color azabache.

Y como era su deber, sintió un presencia maligna; se trataba de un Hollow. Su mirada se concentro en la dirección donde se hallaba dichoso fenómeno, y de un gran salto, dejo el edificio en dirección hacia la presencia del vacío.

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

En una dirección contraria a donde se hallaba la de un hollow. Un portal oscuro se habría en una colina desierta dando pasos a dos figuras masculinas saliendo de ella.

- Ya estamos aquí...-dijo el sujeto de cabellos largo al lado de un pelinaranja contento.

Éste sonrío conforme al llegar, en donde estaba podía tener la ventaja de ver toda la cuidad entera.

- No ha cambiado – murmuro con una sonrisa en los labios por estar de vuelta en su cuidad natal.

El sujeto que estaba a su lado entristeció un poco los ojos para luego cerrarlos, de alguna manera se sentía culpable. Pero lo ignoro. - Ya, ya. No hay mucho tiempo – hablo el hombre llamando la atención del Kurosaki – si vamos a ser castigado por su Majestad, aunque sea que valga la pena, no? - comento.

Ichigo sonrío por su actitud, rara vez lo veía entusiasmado o eso se podía decir ya que simple era serio - Vamos, recuerdo algunas pequeñas cosas! - el joven ojicafe hizo un ademán con la mano para dar unos pasos y luego desaparecer al instante junto con el aire, como si viajaran con la corriente.

.

**Continuara…**

.

* * *

Hola! De nuevo! =D que les pareció? Horrenda? Apestosa? Quieren matarme?

Cualquier critica será aceptada :) el chico que estaba con Ichigo es Haschwald, el que actualmente parece el súbdito del jefe de los Quincy. Y quien hablo con el pequeño Ichigo era éste mismo, como le llaman "Su majestad" :P ah! Y los separadores o mejor dicho cambio de escena me las sugirieron en Factbook =D de verdad quedaron muy bonitas =)

Bueno! Primero que nada quiero orientarme. Saben, escribi este capitulo sin pensar en como seguirla el trama _[Pero ya tiene para el capitulo 2 y ahí esta el encuentro con Rukia_ ¬¬] Gracias por decirlo, buchon! ): … bueno! Orokana me delato, pero después de ese capitulo no se que hacer :3 asi que les pido amablemente que me sugieran algo.

* Que Aizen siga con la idea de gobernar los cielos o que no exista en esta historia?

* Que me pase directo a la guerra sangrienta de los 200 años?

Oh! Por cierto, en la historia Ichigo tiene 15 años. Justo en el momento en que envían a Rukia a la misión solitaria por unos meses, en resumen el tiempo en que comienza la historia verdadera de Bleach.

Como iba diciendo! Quiero que me sugieran algo! Mi inspiración reacciona ante ideas_ [Y no saben como ¬¬ creo que es un dolor de cabeza para otras autoras cuando ella comenta y tiene su visión en como seguirá su historia aunque en algunas ocasiones se equivoca, pero su opinión es buena]_ x') la primera vez que me dices eso~ oe? Como que dolor de cabeza?! )8 …

Pero por una parte es cierta :( estoy un poco escasa de inspiración. Por eso pido una pequeña sugerencia para poder aumentar mi inspiración. Solo eso pido! Aunque no sea de mucha cosa, solo necesito esa pequeña ayudita. De que quieren ustedes? Porque eso es lo que hago escribo para ustedes =D (a diferencia de otros finc que ya tengo todo planeado ^^u)

Bueno! Con esto me despido :) a diferencia de mis otros finc, no se cuando actualizare. (En los otros ponía la fecha de actualización, pero en esta no se hasta que tenga la idea de cómo sera el trama de la historia:)

Mientras tanto espero que se porten bien y cuídense! Besotes Y

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	2. Cap 2 La Muerte y la Fresa

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta confunda y loca historia jejeje xD bueno! Primero que nada lamento el retraso D: pero como dije antes no se como serán las actualizaciones ya que aun sigo confusa en como ira la historia :S pero ya se me ocurrió unas idea y espero que encajen bien para esta historia =) (además tengo una responsabilidad con mi primer finc ;D y no debo retrasarme jeje)

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

Lovetamaki1: Senpai! Sensai! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el primer capitulo =D hola! Me parece genial que pienses que es interesante _[Ahora el desafío es que la conserves así ¬¬]_ mhmm x3… Es una pena que no estés inspirada D: pero con tus historias lo comprendo :) debes de estar a full jejeje. Oh! Pero lo del Aizen debo pensarlo muy determinadamente, pues recuerda ahora que posición esta Ichi y no sabemos si podrá ayudar mucho…huy ante tu duda sobre la familia de ichigo me diste una idea jeje, nahh mentira, piensa mi querida autora =D y te saldrá la respuesta! Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el cap :)

Shiso eien haku: Hola! Gracias por comentar y sugerir =D tenia esa idea en mente de "Directo a la guerra" pero pasaron geniales cosas en la serie que es difícil descartarlas todas _ [Pero si pensabas directamente matar a….] _Chhhh! No seas buchon! Ù3Ú…bueno, bueno, oh! Y sobre lo que piensas estoy totalmente de acuerdo =D ¿Por qué se llevaron a Rukia? Òô? _[¿Para que Ichi viera su melocotón? xD_] jeje…no pero enserio :) es algo muy intrigante lo que sucede actualmente en Bleach! Ññammm! Ok! Gracias de nuevo por comentar y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado ^^

Luna Soledad: Hola! Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara la historia y que piense que no es descabellada =D (Tenia el temor de que a nadie le gustara x3) Y debo darte mil gracias por tus sugerencias ya que me ayudaron a organizar un poco mi retorcida cabeza jajaja xD No pero de verdad muchas, pero muchas gracias :D se me ocurrieron grandes cosas en las que no todo quede descartado de lo que realmente es Bleach =) aunque claro tendrá algunas modificaciones respecto a como trascurrirá todo jeje…de nuevo gracias por la ayuda y por comentar :D perdona la tardanza y espero que disfrutes del cap! ^-^

Bien, bien, oyy! Estoy nerviosa xD _[Deja d opinar y permite que lean ¬¬] _Espérate que debo de aclarar algunas cositas ^^ …

Bien, como habrán entendido en el primer capitulo. Ichigo fue llevado por los Quincys y educado por ellos. Lo cual, no regreso al mundo humano durante 6 años. Por ende, no conoció a sus compañero del instituto, incluyendo a Inoue y Sado lo cual lleva a que estos no tengan poderes (por esa razón no aparecerán en la historia) _[¿Cómo que no? ¬¬ si aparecieron en el primer capitulo]_ ok! Los utilizare como humanos extra jejeje…

Ok! Mil gracias a las tres por comentar =D de nuevo disculpas por la tardanza y espero de todo corazón que disfruten del capitulo :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad…**_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^**_

* * *

En una dirección contraria a donde se hallaba la de un hollow. Un portal oscuro se habría en una colina desierta dando pasos a dos figuras masculinas saliendo de ella.

- Ya estamos aquí...-dijo el sujeto de cabellos largo al lado de un pelinaranja contento.

Éste sonrío conforme al llegar, en donde estaba podía tener la ventaja de ver toda la cuidad entera.

- No ha cambiado – murmuro con una sonrisa en los labios por estar de vuelta en su cuidad natal.

El sujeto que estaba a su lado entristeció un poco los ojos para luego cerrarlos, de alguna manera se sentía culpable. Pero lo ignoro. - Ya, ya. No hay mucho tiempo – hablo el hombre llamando la atención del Kurosaki – si vamos a ser castigado por su Majestad, aunque sea que valga la pena, no? - comento.

Ichigo sonrío por su actitud, rara vez lo veía entusiasmado o eso se podía decir ya que simple era serio - Vamos, recuerdo algunas pequeñas cosas! - el joven ojicafe hizo un ademán con la mano para dar unos pasos y luego desaparecer al instante junto con el aire, como si viajaran con la corriente.

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

_**My**__**destiny**_

**Capitulo 2**

**"La Muerte y la Fresa"**

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

A una velocidad enérgica y vivas, un chico de cabellos naranjas corría como un niño en una juguetería por las calles de Karakura. Y así era como se sentía; un niño. Como la última vez que piso esos lugares. Miraba curioso como aquella cuidad había evolucionado, pero a pesar de los pequeños detalles no había cambiado. Todo parecía igual.

Avanzando con rapidez e intentando no chocar con la gente, visualizo una tienda e inmediatamente entro en ella. Observaba maravillado con un notable y exagerado brillo en los ojos sobre un mostrador, un dulce que no había probado desde hacia años. Donde vivía no podía comparar el sabor con los del mundo real, quería volver a probar ese exquisito manjar de los dioses; el chocolate.

Haschward miro las intenciones del chico, y antes de que este se lanzara y cometiera una locura, quiso preguntar. – Oye, ¿trajiste tú…?

- ¡Chocolate! ¡Muchos chocolates! – azoto en la mesa del vendedor un pequeña pero llena bolsita de trapo, que al parecer contenía el dinero suficiente para su petición.

Salio gustoso de la tienda con una gran bolsa llena de esos exquisitos dulces, con un risible cara de satisfacción.

- ¿Llegas al mundo real y lo primero que haces el comer Chocolates? – pregunto aburrido Haschward, sin poder creer lo que veía.

- ¡MhgMH! (¡Cállate!) –intento bramo con una mirada asesina Ichigo al resentir que se burlaban de el. El apuntado solo se encogió de hombros rindiéndose, sabia que no podía meterse con los amados chocolates del joven.

Pero de la nada, el muchacho de ojos cafés cambio su expresión a uno curioso y confundido al sentir una presencia no común para el.

Era la de un Hollow pero la otra que se aproximaba al dichoso ser no podía reconocer. No le tomo importancia y siguió con su camino.

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

Después de horas de paseo por la cuidad, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el misma colina donde había aparecido con su portal.

- Bueno, creo que es suficiente. – dijo Haschward dispuesto a abrir el portal para regresar a casa. –vámonos – pero antes de que lo lograra, Ichigo lo detuvo.

- Espera, aun no hemos matado ningún Hollow – comento.

- Y no lo aremos. Si lo hacemos, llamaremos la atención de la sociedad de almas – aclaro con su semblante serio, queriendo borrar esa absurda idea al muchacho de cabellos naranjas.

- Ah?! – Gruño fastidiado -...solo será un rato.-

- De todas maneras no hay ningún Hollow por aquí. – Agrego serenamente Haschward - Quien este, esta haciendo un buen trabajo -

- Tsh!...- bufo molesto, pero de todas maneras sabia que se quedaría con la suya ya que tenia una idea - Creo que con esto podremos entretenernos un rato...- busco entre sus ropas y saco una pequeña capsula con la forma de la tapa de una botella.

- Eso es…eso es un anzuelo para Hollow! – reclamo el sujeto de cabellos claros indignación en su cara ante idea, causando que Ichigo hiciera una mueca de amargura y aburrimiento sabiendo que escucharía otro reproche de su compañero. - ¡Estas loco! ¡Con eso llamaras más la atención! -

- Es temporal. Durara unos cinco minutos – enseguida se defendió - Es lo nuevo que se creo. – explico arrogante

-...- el hombre de pelo largo se mantuvo callado, desconfiaba de esa cosa al igual que las intenciones del Kurosaki.

- Vamos, no pongas esa cara – dijo divertido, comenzando a jugar con la pequeña capsula tirando y agarrandola en el aire repetidamente.

- Estas demente. Que no se te ocurra…- dijo con un hilo de temor, viendo como el muchacho lánzala la capsula, temiendo que cayera y comenzara.

- uh?...- al parecer Ichigo noto el motivo de su temor y empezó a jugar mas con cosita en forma de tapita.

- Oye, Ichigo, hablo enserio – trato de sonar serio, pero su voz salio temblorosa causando gracia al Kurosaki.

- Uhi! – fingió que se le caí de sus mano pero nuevamente la sostuvo el muy tramposo. Con una clara expresión de arrogancia.

Al parecer Haschward comprendió cual era las intenciones del chico ya que cerro los ojos con el ceño fruncido claramente mostrando el inicio de su irritación.- Si lo haces te juro...-

Ichigo dejo caer la captura que, al hacer contacto con el suelo y rebotar, se desintegro por completo. - ¡Ups! –

- ¡Imbécil! – exclamo totalmente indignado al ver la osadía de su compañero pelinaranja. Ahora no le quedaba mas remedio.

En el cielo celeste, numerosos hollow´s salieron de sus escondites al ser atraídos por lo que liberaba ese anzuelo. Inmediatamente se de dispersaron sobre el pueblo desapareciendo con sus rugidos en busca de presas.

Haschward se quedo callado mirando ese espectáculo.

- Vamos – propuso Ichigo se preparaba para saltar tras los seres malignos, pero la extraña voz de su compañero lo detuvo.

- Espera, Ichigo – dijo con una voz fría pero con una hilo de desafio – Esta no te la dejare facil – confeso, confundiendo al muchacho.

-¿eh? – soltó, apuntándose chistosamente a el mismo con cara de "¿Me hablas a mi?"

- Bien, si esto será un reto…- busco entre sus ropas y hayo otra capsula idéntica a la del Kurosaki.

- ¿Mh? ¿Otro? - sorprendido, miro incrédulo a su camarada.

Haschward lo tiro al suelo causando la misma reacción que el otro, pero esta vez al parecer el objeto duraría unos diez minutos lo cual alargaría mas el tiempo del desafío. El muy mocoso se había atrevido a desobedecerlo, pues le daría un reto si eso quería.

- Ahora si – dijo firme y decidido el de pelo largo – Con nuestra energía espiritual, atraeremos a una considerable cantidad de Hollow – dijo firme adelantando el paso en una posición muy chula.

- Ahora creo que tu eres el emocionado...- comento Ichigo con una gota de sudor al ver su actitud.

- Vamos, antes de que hagan-…¡! – cuando dio un paso, sin querer y sorpresivamente, se tropezó. Al tratar de recuperar el equilibrio graciosamente su vestimenta sacudió tirando los contenidos ocultos en ella. Podía haberse caído la foto de una chica, una revista para pervertidos, una prenda femenina, no hubiera sido grave pero en vez de eso lamentablemente lo que tuvo que caerse fueron mas de los anzuelos para Hollow que ocultaba.

Como copos de nieve ante una plancha caliente se desintegraron en un santiamén ante las caras bobas y estupefactas de ambos individuos que se quedaron paralizados mirando el punto del suelo, asimilando lentamente lo que habían hacho, o más bien había hecho.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡LANZASTE OTRAS MÁS! – bramo Ichigo señalando en forma acusadora el lugar donde desaparecieron las cositas.

Ante el reclamo, Haschward no sabia que decir. Era la primera vez que se equivocaba. - ah no-no fue mi culpa, yo no querría...- dudaba, con la mirada en el suelo y jugando con sus pies como una colegiala que se confesaba.

En el cielo se oyó claramente mas rugidos de Hollow´s que no pararon de salir y esparcirse por todo el pueblo. Los jóvenes no podían hacer nada más que expresar sus caras de pánico al ver el fenómeno. En ese momento ichigo trato de analizar la situación y para ello una nueve apareció tras suyo mostrando lo que pensaba.

Cantidad de minutos….calculando: 

5min (Ichigo) + 10min (Haschward) + 20 y algo min (Accidentalmente tirados por Haschward) / 25 % (fuerza espiritual que será utilizada para eliminarlas) =…? …? …? …?

¡Error en el cálculo!

- ¡GRAAAA! ¡No se cuanto durara! –Grito definitivamente cabreado, removiendo sus pelos con desesperación - ¡debemos darnos prisa antes de que hayan victimas! – propuso, intentando pensar con claridad.

- Ettooo...- el otro seguía en estado de una colegiala.

- ¡Vamos, Haschward! – encendiendo las neuronas que rara vez actuaban, Ichigo se puso firme - derrotemos a esos bastardas! – o mas bien lo intentaba - ¡el ganador es el que destruya mas! – corriendo hasta la punta de la colina y antes de caer, desaprecio ante la mirada confundida de su compañero. Éste sin dudarlo decidió hacerle caso.

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

Mientras que en otro sitio, una joven shinigami se encontraba luchando con un vacío que merodeaba en un parque. Con un ágil salto, elevando su espada para luego deslizarla firmemente contra el hollow, partiéndolo en dos y desintegrándolo al instante.

La joven terrizo tranquila ante la dispersión de las dos partes del ser, envainando su catana. Pero la expresión pacifica de su cara fue inmediatamente remplazada por uno de sorpresa al sentir varias presencias sobre el cielo. Elevo la mirada, curiosa de saber que ocurría.

- ¿Qué? – soltó extrañada viendo como numerosos hollow salían de sus escondites y se dispersaban por todas partes, perdiéndolos de vista.

Se quedo callada un momento, no sabía por que esos vacíos había parecido de golpe. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir dos presiones espirituales poderosas, que la abrumaron un instante ya que solo se hicieron presentes un momento y luego desaparecieron.

- _Que habrá sido eso…Esas fuerzas espirituales no son normales_ – decidida se preparo para ir a investigar, pero primero, tenia que desacerbe de los Hollow porque era un peligro para los humanos.

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

- 73…74…75…76…-

- 58…59…60…61…-

Numerosos Hollow se desintegraban al ser atravesados por numerosas flechas, acompañados con el conteo de ambos jóvenes que los eliminaba.

Ante tantas aniquilaciones, Ichigo se encontraba solo, ya que Haschward había tomado otro camino, sobre el tejado de un gran edificio teniendo mejor vista para aniquilar a los seres.

Al ver que no había más en la zona en donde estaba intento buscar más, y sin mucho esfuerzo, logro captar una gran presión espiritual de varios vacíos a unos cuantos km donde lejos.

- Perfecto – sonrío – Debe de hacer mas Hollow´s ahí – con un solo paso, desaprecio en dirección al punto concentrado donde se hallaban los seres malignos.

Deslizándose por los cielos rápidamente, el joven recibió una llamada por un micro artefacto que tenia en su oreja que no era visible ya que sus cabellos naranjas lo impedían. Toco con su mano el pequeño aparato, comunicándose inmediatamente con su compañero pelirrubio quien lo estaba llamando, mientras se acercaba más y más a su objetivo.

((-"Ichigo…ya casi no hay mas Hollow´s."- )) comunicaba Haschward ((-"Mi resultado es 174"-))

- Temme! No es justo – comento molesto el Kurosaki al oír por el micrófono a su colega, sin detener su avance – Apenas llegue a los 158 – confeso avergonzado por, según el, su patético resultado.

((-"Jm, jm…He ganado…"-)) unas venas rojas salieron de la cien de Ichigo al oír la risilla burlona del sujeto. ¿Acaso se reía de el? ¡Imperdonable! ((– "Al menos que consigas otra manada de Hollow´s, no podrás superarme" –)) lo ultimo que agrego le hizo recordar a donde se dirigía, ampliando mas su sonrisa irónica.

- A si, eso lo veremos – dijo acelerando sus pasos.

((- "Ya vasta, estamos haciendo mucho escándalo" –)) sonó la voz autoritaria de Haschward ((- "Te veo en el norte en 25 minutos, y sino llegas, en el castillo en 25 minutos. Sino te enfrentaras solo a su Majestad" -)) después de eso corto la comunicación.

- Mrggmm – bruño Ichigo al sentir, cada vez que se acercaba, como los vacíos iban desapareciendo. ¡Diablos! ¡No, no iba a perder ante el estirado de Haschward! Acelero su paso, llegando por fin a su destino.

Al llegar a dichoso lugar, pudo notar con un semblante arrogante una gran cantidad de numerosos hollow que se hallaban merodeando sobre un acampado, cerca de un parque que gracias a dios no transitaba nadie.

Era pan comido para él, y más que todo, tenía ventaja en la posición en que estaba, y el lugar, parecía que habían pequeñas colinas por cada lado donde habitaban miradores de cemento.

Decidió dejar de perder tiempo en observar el paisaje y se preparo para eliminar a los seres. Extendió su brazo izquierdo horizontalmente, sacando automáticamente de la manga de su vestimenta una cruz negra con unos detalles rojos carmesí. Al concentrar su fuerza, este brillo intensamente liberando una energía oscura que aumento hasta tomar la forma de una arco completamente negro como la noche sin luna.

Al tener su arma liberada, el joven poso su otra mano en medio del arco para redrar de ella como un hilo, produciendo también una flecha del mismo color. Guió su arma a la manada de vacíos, posicionándose correctamente para tirar.

Después de buscar, encontró un buen punto; dos hollow se pararon una detrás del otro, dando una perceptiva de que sus cabezas estaban juntas. Iba a ser dos pájaros en un tiro, era perfecto para comenzar, no quería irse con un ridículo número.

Estuvo a punto de tirar flecha hasta que de la nada una figura se interpuso en su vista para eliminar a los Hollow. El joven miro extrañado pero a la vez sorprendido como llegaba la muchacha cortando en dos la máscara de vacío con una catana, pero al hace eso, dio la espalda al otro que no perdió el tiempo y se disponía a acatar ya que preparaba su garra para azotarla contra el cuerpo de la desconocida. Sin embargo, ésta dio un pequeño salto esquivando el ataque y aprovechando la altura, hizo un giro en el aire logrando partir por la mitad al hollow, que se desintegro al instante al igual que el primero.

- ¿¡EHH!? - estaba con una cada de "¿Qué carajo?" al ver los movimientos de la chica y sobre todo al ver como acababa con su tiro perfecto. Estaba totalmente cabreado, y todo por culpa de la desconocida.

Mientras tanto, la muchacha aterrizaba elegantemente al suelo. Pero al sentir una presencia se puso en alerta, ya que era muy diferente a la de un vacío.

- Esta cerca – articulo, concentrando su vista en los hollow que tenia en frente.

Hasta que el culpable apareció dándole una patada por la espalda, mandando a volar el menudo cuerpo de una pasmada joven.

- ¡SI! ¡ESTUVE CERCA! – exclamo el culpable de dichoso poder que era Ichigo, dando una patada de ira y frustración, por arruinar su tiro, a la espalda de la joven que no salía de su asombro y confusión al haber sido pateada, con signos de pregunta que resaltaba sobre su cabeza.

-Tú... ¿tú puedes verme? – pronuncio pasmada la chica girando a un costado su cabeza para mirar al agresor.

- Claro que pudo verte – admitió Ichigo cabreado, cruzándose de brazos por la ridícula pregunta.

La muchacha se reincorporo rápidamente para examinar al chico de pies a cabeza - Es extraño...no pareces tener nada defectuoso - sujeto el mentón del joven, ladeándolo de ambos lados para ver si tenia una anomalía y apretando los cachetes para ver si no salia algo raro.

Cansado de tanto manoteo, - ¡Oye! - el chico intento sujetar la mano de la muchacha pero ésta reacciono de inmediato, y pensando que la atacaría, dio su salto esquivándolo y posando su pie en la ceñuda cara del Kurosaki para impulsarse. - ¡Ghraa!..Desgraciada ¿quien eres? – volteo su mirada para ver a la aludida que había aterrizado tras su espalda.

- Yo...- articulo, no muy segura. Pero luego giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada café del muchacho - soy una Shinigami – completo sin quitar su mirada.

- …- Ichigo se quedo mudo ante la declaración. Tenía frente a su vista a una shinigami. Lo único que sabia sobre ellos era que no ayudaron a su familia cuando fueron aniquilados por los Hollow´s, pero eso le bastaba para sentir un desprecio hacia ellos. Sin embargo, por una extraña razón cuando intento mirar con odio a la joven, no pudo. – Ah…ahora entiendo. – comento secamente.

- ¿Eh? – soltó la chica extrañada ante el entendimiento del muchacho, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era el Por qué podía verla y también a los vacíos. – Y tu…? –

Ichigo fijo el contacto visual, con un aire de oposición y desconfianza hacia ella. – Soy un Quincy – respondió sin rodeos, esperando ver la reacción de la Shinigami.

- ¿Quincy? – repitió confundida ya que no recordaba haber escuchado esa palabra.

La conversación fue interrumpida por os rugidos de los hollow que había notado la presencia de ambos jóvenes, poniéndolos en alerta.

- ¡Tsk! Mejor momento – dijo el chico cambiando su semblante a una sonrisa desafiante y arrogante, ansioso de acabar con los seres - …Necesito ganar a Haschward – en ese momento un vacío decidió atacar corriendo rápidamente contra el muchacho. – Con esta cantidad seguro…-Éste su arco y flechas negras, preparándose correctamente para disparar pero…

- ¡HHAA! – antes de que el Quincy lograra lanzar su flecha, la shinigami se le adelanto avanzando contra el hollow y cortando en dos la mascara de hueso.

- ¡oyeee! – bramo indignado al ver como eliminaba esa cosa.

- ¿Que? – La chica dirigió inocentemente su vista hacia el muchacho por su reclamo - Mi deber es destruir a los Hollow - dijo para luego atacar a otro que se aproximaba - ¡Jaaa! – deslizando horizontalmente su espada, logro cortar de un tajo al vacío. Tan concentrada estaba en ese labor que no se dio cuenta de que otro ser maligno se acercaba peligrosamente tras su espalda.

Sorpresivamente una figura se posiciono tras la chica, lanzando una flecha negra que atravesó la marcara de hueso del ser, desintegrándolo al instante. La shinigami se volteo sorprendida viendo la espalda del joven Quincy tras ella.

Lanzándose con aun rugido ambiento, no tardo mucho para que otro Hollow intentara atacar esta vez al Kurozaki. Sin embargo, el ser no consiguió nada ya que la catana de la shinigami había detenido sus colmillos.

El Quincy se sorprendió ante la intervención de la muchacha, que detenía en esos momentos la boca del vacío. Si la chica no hubiera aparecido, de seguro lo habría herido o pero aun matado. - Buenos reflejos, Shinigami – dijo complacido al ver como la shinigami lo había cubierto.

- No me llamo shinigami, -hablo la muchacha haciendo fuerza con contra el Hollow, pero a pesar de eso, logro girar su cabeza para mirar al Quincy – Soy Kuchiki Rukia – se presento con una sonrisa y mirada que demostraba determinación y sinceridad.

Ante el acto, muchacho no pudo evitar corresponder a esa sonrisa. En ese instante un hollow se le avecino al mismo tiempo que el otro, que estaba ciento bloqueado por la shinigami, se alejo para volver a agredir con más rudeza. – Yo soy…- con una simple mirada, sin palabras, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron cambiar sus posiciones en la que él mataría al que se arrimaba hacia la joven y ella se encargaría del que se aproximaba. – Kurosaki Ichigo -

Haciendo uso de su catana, Rukia partió en dos el hocico del vacío, y con un hábil movimiento, corto cu cabeza desprendiéndola del cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, Ichigo se sitúo frente a la bestia a una rapidez increíble lanzando una flecha negra que se incrusto entre los ojos hasta atravesar al otro lado. Los dos hollow se desintegraron al instante, dando paso a más para atacar a los jóvenes luchadores.

Ambos se enfrentaron a los vacíos, codo a codo ante una mirada atenta de un estudiante con lentes que observaba seriamente la situación de los dos seres. Mas rugidos de hollow llegaron a sus oídos, dándole a entender que debía de echarles una mano…o en su caso una flecha.

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

Mientras tanto en un lugar llamado; Urahara shop

Abriendo con una mano la puerta corrediza que daba entrada a la tienda, se asomo en ella una pequeña de cabellos negros con una mirada dulce.

- Kisuke-san, Hollow – aviso la pequeña dirigiéndose a un sujeto de aires misterioso que encontraba sentado en el suelo en una posición holgazana.

El aludido hizo caso ante el llamado de la niña y se asomo a la puesta para mirar el cielo que era invadido por los vacíos – oh! Mira, mira…- exclamo jovial, sorprendido por lo que veía – bien, tendremos que ir a ayudar – comento posando su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña – El Shinigami de esta zona debe de estar trabajando mucho – dijo mientras se ventilaba con su abanico.

- Urahara-dono – hablo una voz gruesa, se trataba de un hombre mayor casi calvo – Se trata de Kuchiki – informo.

- ¿Kuchiki? Mhmm…- medito un momento, cerrando su abanico para dar pequeños golpes a su cabeza en proceso de recordar – Kuchiki ¿Kuchiki Rukia? – pronuncio sorprendido – hoho,…bueno, bueno. Debemos ayudar a la damisela – dijo divertido, abriendo nuevamente su abanico para ocultar su sonrisa tras ella.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**.  
**

Hola! Ok! Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo =D (lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía) jijiji…de seguro ya saben quienes aparecerán en el siguiente cap =D bueno! Intente hacer mas o menos lindo la presentación de ambos :3 lo siento si no salio genial como la serie y que no haya muchas escenas de batalla, pero mientras escribía este, tenia otro documento en Word abierto escribiendo la continuación de mi otro finc (Sip, para las que lo conoce se trata del capitulo 32 xD) y pues estaba con la cabeza a full en escribir batallas jejeje ^^u

Muy bien! No se cuando será la próxima actualización, pero espero no tardar mucho como este =) hasta mientras cuídense mucho! Becitos… ¡Que Tengan una Feliz Navidad y pros para Año Nuevo! =D…y

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	3. Cap 3 Amigo o Enemigo

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Aquí un nueva capitulo de esta alocada historia! Jajaja! Lamento la tardanza :) pero no estoy muy segura de cómo será el ritmo de este finc! Pero bueno! Aquí estoy y espero que lo disfruten!

Ohh! Por cierto! De seguro vieron Bleach! O-O yo quede estupefacta al ver el capitulo 523! Por dios no me lo imaginaba de Unahana! Será una batalla impresionante la que tendrá con Kenpachi _[Jaja! Te dije que no estaba tan herido xD]_mh… aunque me parece una decisión un poco entupida, creo, la que tomo el Gotei 13 x3 por que deshacerse de uno si pueden servir los dos para el combate _[Baka, piensas mal ¬¬]_ Entonces, cual es?_ [:3 no lo se]… _¬.⌐… _[__Pero creo que es el método para enseñarle el 'El arte de matar' no se, no entendió bien]_ x333

Bueno! El miércoles se publicara el cap 524! Asi que espero que no tarde la traducción como yo tardo en actualizar este finc xDD

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Shiso eien haku:** Hola! Jajaja xD si…por Goku, Vegeta y Kami-sama también jajaja… ¡ya se conocieron! =D mhmm…no puedo afirmarte nada sobre Ichi *~* y sobre tu pregunta, ese es el caso de esta historia _[Temee! Borra eso ahora Dx] _No lo are! Ù3Ú…gracias por comentar! Y espero que te guste este capitulo =D

**Luna Soledad:** Hola! xD me alegro de haberte impresionado! Jajajaja! Siii! Saldrá Ishida! Jaja…mhmm~…pues lo de la familia de Ichi no es muy importante, además pienso poner pronto algo sobre ellos_. [No digas mas! ÔÔ]_…Si..yo también detesto a esos tipos, u.u bueno no mucho a Haschwald, hay algo en ese personaje que no se que es. Pero no opines tan rápido :D recuerda la saga arrancar, de seguro odiabas con todo tu alma a algún personaje y ahora de seguro lo tienes como Nº1 de tus arrancars preferidos jajaja xDD … Lo de Urahara :D todos y todas los conocemos xD sabemos cuales son sus intenciones jajaja. Bien! Gracias por comentar :D espero que este capitulo de guste ^^

**Chik-yinyang:** Hola! Me alegro que te guste la historia :) Un Ichigo Quincy tal vez sea algo alocado, pero esa idea vino después de lo que dijo grg, además de que quería matarlo y volverlo a revivir para reeducarlo ÔÔ eso fue el detonante! y cree la historia loca jajaja xD me alegro mucho saber que la seguirás! =D y agradezco tu opinión ^^ jeje pensamos lo mismo, meter a Aizen será complicado pero ya tengo una ideita ;D _[A pesar de tu estado mental, opino que lo pensaste bien U-U] _que abra querido decirme? X33…Bueno! Gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado también =D

**Phantom Claire:** Bonjour! =D Merci pour les commentaires. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pris le temps de lire cette histoire aussi. J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre ^-^

**Lovetamaki1:** Hola! ^^ me alegro que te gustara el capitulo! Jeje si a veces Ichi le puede cotar calcular jajaja. Y lo de Aizen, ya se que are con el :) no puedo quitarlo, es uno de los villanos mas poderosos no? Jeje. Los separadores los hice utilizando los símbolos que hay en Word :D (Vas a insertar y luego presionas símbolos ^^ bueno, también depende a que versión tengas. jeje) gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capitulo! =)

Ok! Muchas gracias por mandar comentarios! =D al saber que están siguiendo esta historia, me da mucho mas ánimos de querer continuarla! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad…**_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

_**My**__**destiny**_

**Capitulo 3**

"Amigo o enemigo"

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

Las exclamaciones de lucha resonaban en un lugar acampado con pastizal verde, seguido por los últimos rugidos de los Hollow antes de desvanecerse.

Ichigo y Rukia eliminaban sin descanso a cada vacío que se interponía en su camino. Una espada de peligroso filo era adecuadamente manejada para rebanar cabezas con destreza, al mismo tiempo que flechas negras atravesaban sin fallo las mascaras de los seres malignos. Ambos eran hábiles y veloces, el muchacho con una certera puntería y la joven con una estabilidad y reflejos destacables.

Sin embargo, parecía que la cantidad de hollow no disminuía, cada vez que liquidaban a uno otros dos aparecían.

Después de aniquilar más de un centenar, los dos continuaban con su lucha. El Quincy se paraba firme mientras disparaba seguidamente tres flechas contra las cabezas de los vacíos. Pero al hace eso, otro intento aprovechar la oportunidad para agredirlo con su garra acercándose peligrosamente tras el. Pero una filosa espada se interpuso en su camino, cortando en dos su extremidad.

El hollow rugió nervioso al perder su miembro, desequilibrándose un semi segundo para luego volver a atacar con furia hacia la causante. La shinigami lo evadió fácilmente dando un salto hasta llegar a la altura de la cabeza de ser maligno y poder partir su máscara en dos.

En ese momento otro vacío descendió del cielo bruscamente intentando aplastar a la muchacha. No obstante, la chica se deslizo de manera veloz a un costado escapando del asalto, aunque perdió el equilibrio al detenerse dándole la oportunidad al vacío para volver a atacar.

Rukia se puso en alerta y se reincorporo enseguida al ver las intenciones del enemigo. Sostuvo con firmeza su espada y corrió rápidamente para responder el ataque. Pero de la nada, el Quincy se sitúo en su camino forzándola a frenar sus pies y caer de cara ante su desequilibrio ya que de seguro si hubiera seguido había herido al chico.

Mientras, éste había intervenido todo pancho lanzándole un par de flechas al hollow, derrotándolo al instante.

- Oye! Hazte a un lado! – gruño molesta la shinigami, levantándose del suelo con mirada amenazante, desconociendo del raspón rojizo en su frente. – ¡Este es mi trabajo! – aclaro recordando lo peligroso que fue cuando el chico se interpuso en su camino, aproximándose mas a éste para intentar intimidarlo y mostrarle su lugar.

- ¡¿Aaaah?! ¡¿Trabajo?! – Chillo el chico -¡¿Cómo alguien tan enana como tú puede hacerse cargo de esto?! – contradijo mirándola con fastidio por su voz de superioridad y avanzando un paso demostrando que no se dejaba acobardar.

Numerosos Hollow se estaban acercando a ellos a tal punto de lograr rodearlo. Pero al parecer, los jóvenes prestaban masa atentos a su 'pequeña' discusión ya que ni siguiera los notaron.

- ¿Ena-enana? – Repitió indignada - ¡Cómo te atreves, Idiota pelopincho! – grito enfurecida en la cara del muchacho.

- ¡¿Eeh?!

En ese momento, un vacío inicio a atacar intentando azotar a los dos con sus filosas agarras. No obstante, no logro su cometido ya que fue envestido por una flecha azul que se incrusto y atravesó su marcara, aniquilándolo al instante.

Los jóvenes miraron con supresa como el Hollow se desvanecía a su lado, sin siquiera haber percatado de que tenia las intenciones de atacarlos.

(- "¡No quisiera detener la bella conversación, pero creo que deberían de concentrarse!" - ) dijo un desconocido para ambos luchadores, que volverán sus miradas para ver al dueño de esa voz.

Parado con prolijidad sobre un alto mirador hecho de cemento y piedras blancas, Ichigo y Rukia miraron confusos al recién llegado; un chico de aspecto delgado, cabello negro azulado y ojos azules con lentes de un marco fino, con una vestimenta peculiar a la de un estudiante.

- Tu… ¿Quién…?

El Kurosaki no pudo continuar con su frase al oír mas rugidos de Hollow que se aproximaban. Inmediatamente ambos jóvenes se ubicaron en alerta y se dieron la espalda, observando atentamente a las bestias que se aproximaban.

El desconocido estudiante preparo su brazo izquierdo, liberando un destello celeste brillante que tomo la forma de un arco. Y con su otra mano lo hacerlo al medio del arco, para luego separarla lentamente y formas una flecha del mismo tono. Inmediatamente apunto a uno de los enemigos.

Al tener el objetivo en la mira, lanzo su celestial flecha contra el cráneo del vacío, comenzando la nueva ronde contra los seres malignos.

Después de haber destruido a todos los Hollow, con la ayuda del recién llegado que demostró buena puntería y rapidez, Rukia callo de rodillas exhausta, mereciéndose un descanso después de tan duro enfrentamiento, se inclino hacia atrás y quedo sentada en el verde césped.

Ichigo también estaba agotado, con la respiración agitada, apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas para mantenerse y no caer como la muchacha. Y el estudiante, parecía menos cansado, se mantuvo callando inspeccionando el lugar, y sobre todo con laminada atenta al chico de cabellos naranja.

- ¡Creí que era el ultimo Quincy! – dijo el estudiante, llamado la atención de los otros dos jóvenes.

- Pues no, aun existimos muchos. – Contesto Ichigo sonriendo de medio lado, controlando su respiración – Que un propio Quincy piense eso, me parece raro. Vivimos en un castillo, desconocido para muchos – su semblante cambio a uno pensativo – _Espera, ¿Por qué dijo último?-_

- ¡Que nadie lo sepa me parece erróneo! – comento el estudiante apuntando a la shinigami para acompañar sus palabras.

- Eh? – Rukia dio un respingo al ser observada por ambos muchachos.

- Tiene razón...- soltó Ichigo, reincorporándose y aun con la mirada clavada en la chica.

- ¡Aquí hay reishi que puede llegar a delatarlo, mucho más si hay un testigo y sobre todo si es una Shinigami! – aclaro el Quincy de lentes, generando un ambiente tenso por el comentario.

- Es una lastima...- hablo el Kurosaki, dando unos pasos asta quedar frente a Rukia que aun seguida sentada en el césped. La sombra del muchacho la cubrió por completo, causándole incomodidad, haciéndola sentir pequeña - Tendré que matarte...- agrego como si nada, son una sonrisita un poco perversa pero en el fondo también burlona. ¿Decía la verdad?

- ¡Alto ahí Kurosaki! – llamo el estudiante que al parecer logro escuchar su nombre cuando se presento con la chica - No me parece algo muy justo además de que es arriesgado. Si la matas, la Sociedad de almas lo sabrá e invitaran. Y si saben que la mato un Quincy habrá grandes problemas. – explico mantenido su actitud sereno.

-Tsk – bufo – el cuatro ojos tiene razón. – murmuro pero aun así fue escuchado claramente.

- ¡No soy cuatro ojos. Soy Ishida Uryuu! – se presento, acomodando el arco de sus lente con sus dedos causado un destello disimulado y de inteligencia en sus cristales.

- Como sea…- murmuro mirándolo como un bicho raro para luego cerraba los ojos con molestia mientras se rascaba la nuca, pensando en una solución - Entonces, Este es el trato – se dirigió a Rukia, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura y mirarla fijamente – Te dejare con vida si prometes no hablar sobre esto, me conviene que ningún shiinigami sepa de esto. Pero si me entero de que la Sociedad de Almas sabe sobre nosotros, te juro que te buscare y acabe con tu vida – advirtió, mirando los violáceos ojos de la chica.

Por un lado su intención no era cierta, pero tenía la certeza que con la amenaza la joven callaría. Además le convenía que la sociedad de almas no se enterara, ya que sino, su Majestad se enfadaría con él. Le pidió que sea discreto, de que se metería en terribles dificultades si el Seireitei descubría su existencia, la de sus conocidos, ubicación y mucho más si estaba casando hollow. Lo que mas extrañaba a Ichigo era que nunca le explico los motivos, el por que tenia que eludir de la sociedad de almas, pero como era de costumbre de el mismo; no le tomo importancia. Solo tenía el deber de que la sociedad de almas no supiera sobre ellos.

-…- Rukia se quedo un momento apreciando la mirada café del Quincy. Parecía muy serio, decidido y amenazante, pero algo en esos ojos le decía que no seria capas de algo así. Sonrío de medio lado, desafiante – Hazlo. Mátame ahora. –

- Eh? – la cara del joven se desfiguro de desconcierto ante las palabras de la chica. No era la respuesta que pensaba.

- ¿Que esperas? Mátame ahora. Yo no pienso mantenerme callada. A penas se vayan daré aviso a la sociedad de almas, y Si muero pues de todas maneras se enterraran que fueron ustedes – sonrío socarrona – así que sugiero que lo hagas ahora, por que no me quedare callada ante una amenaza aunque mi vida dependiera de ello – le aclaro al joven que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¡Te tiene atrapado! – comento Uryuu ocultando una risilla, ya que el tampoco creía la amenaza del pelinaranja.

- ¡Cállate, Ishida! – bramo molesto. ¡Diablos! La shinigami fue mas lista que el, ahora su mente estaba en blanco. Suspiro – Agh! ¿Que hago?...- se rasco la nuca nerviosamente intentando pensar- Entonces te llevare conmigo – afirmo decidido.

- ¿Queee?! – Rukia se inclino hacia atrás con una mano adelante hasta la altura de su pecho, impresionada o mas bien confundida.

- Así no abra testigos de tu desaparición – aclaro, disfrutando la cara de susto de la joven. Con un movimiento, envolvió la pequeña cintura de la chica con su brazo derecho y la cargo en su hombro.

- ¡Oye, suélame! – se quejo por su atrevimiento.

-¡Creo que te estas sobre pasando! – comento el estudiante a Ichigo, acomodando nuevamente sus lentes.

- No me importa -

- ¡Pues me marcho, fue un gusto conocer a otro Quincy! – se despidió Ishida dando la espalda para retirarse - ¡Solo no trates de que lleven de nuevo a nuestra aniquilación por esto! – comento antes de desaparecer por completo.

- Tsh! – bufo Ichigo mirando el lugar donde desapareció el joven, un poco extrañado por sus palabras pero lo ignoro.

Rukia estaba perpleja ¿De verdad se la llevaría? ¿A donde? ¿Qué pensaba hacerle?

Después de unos segundos, el Kurosaki estaba decidido a irse. Sin embargo…

(-"¡Lamento interrumpir sus intenciones, pero…No puedo dejar que se la lleven!"- ) exclamo una voz cantarina, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

Inmediatamente el muchacho se giro para ver a la persona dueña de esas palabras. Encontrándose con un hombre alto, pelirrubio, de sombrero y haori verde.

- Tu… ¿Quien eres? – interrogo, con una mirada desconfiada hacia el sujeto.

- ¡Saludos, joven! – Hablo el sujeto de sombrero – por favor ¿Podrías dejar a la Shinigami?

Las palabras del desconocido tensaron el habiente y más a los dos jóvenes. El Quincy miraba desconfiado al recién llegado, mientras éste tenía los labios incursados formando en una sonrisa que al parecer era habitual en su característico.

- Lo repetiré de nuevo; ¿Podrías por favor dejar a la Shinigami? –

Reaccionando prevenido, Ichigo libero de su brazo izquierdo su argo azabache, preparándola por si tuviera que atacar a pesar de tener incomodidad ya que seguía cargando a la shinigami. El sujeto de apariencia misteriosa, al ver el color de poder espiritual que tenia el chico, oculto casi su rostro con su abanico, solo dejando visible sus ojos sorprendidos.

-_ Su reiatsu es negro...que curioso…incluso la sensación que trasmite…–_

- ¿Quien eres? – volvió a interrogar el chico de cabellos naranja - ¿Un shinigami? ¿Un enemigo? – entorno su mirada, esperando una respuesta.

- Qué cosas dices, - dijo jovial el sujeto, ventilándose con su abanico - Solo soy un simpático y atractivo comerciante, que solo quiere la seguridad de este pueblo. ¿Como podría ser un enemigo? –

- ¿El hecho que seas capas de verla, no te dice algo?…-

- Hai, que soy una persona especial. – contesto complaciente, ampliando una sonrisa. Los dos jóvenes lo miraban con hastío por el propio elogio patético que se dio así mismo. – Pero no es momento de explicación. Podría soltar a la shinigami? – siguió insistiendo.

Al ver que las intenciones del hombre no cambiaba y por su gran insistencia en que le entregara a la chica, Ichigo apretó un poco más el agarre que tenia de la cintura de la fémina y miro con recelo al tipo.

- Me niego – afirmo, sorprendiendo mas a la Shinigami que tenia cargando que al sujeto del sombrero. - ¿Quién dice que no eres un enemigo? – agrego sin rodeos revelando su inquietud.

- ¿Acaso tu no lo eres? – dijo el sujeto, tensando a ambos adolescentes. - Escuche que planeabas matarla, por esa razón no puedo permitir que se vaya en manos enemigas, y mucho menos con un Quincy – aclaro llenando el ambiente de mas inquietud.

- Tu… Como…? -

- Lo repetiré por ultima vez, y espero que escuches – volvió a hablar el pelirrubio con un tono mas sutil y serio - Suelta a la shinigami si no quieres tener problemas –

Ante lo que parecía ser un ultimátum, Rukia reacciono inquieta de inmediato. No sabía que pasaría luego, pero temía que el muchacho peleara con aquel sujeto y saliera lastimado. Aun que pensándolo bien de una forma este ultimo la estaba ayudando ya que el de cabellos naranjas planeaba secuestrarla, no? Pero también desconocía sus intenciones. ¡Mierda, todo era extraño y confuso! Prefirió actuar de la manera que su cerebro le dictaba y su corazón aseguraba.

Con un hábil movimiento, logro darle un doloroso rodillazo al pecho de Ichigo. Mientras éste se inclino confuso y adolorido al perder el equilibrio por el golpe que le saco el aire, la Shinigami aprovecho para liberarse del agarre; apoyando sus manos en el hombro del chico como impulso y dejar caer su cuerpo hacia atrás. Pero a la vez que caía, le proporciono otra patada al rostro del Quincy. Ese era por su entupido acto de querer 'protegerla' sin pensar. Aterrizo con gracia al suelo, sin ocultar su semblante de fastidio y autoridad.

- Tu! ¡No tienes derecho a cargarme como si fuera un costal de papas! – lo apunto de forma acusadora, con la cara claramente variada por el enojo.

- ¡Zorra! – chillo Ichigo por su acto, frotándose la cara en donde tenia la marca de la suela de la chica.

- ¡¿Qué te has creído mocoso?! – se cruzo de brazos, enfadada.

- mh – Ichigo la miro confuso, sobre todo por que no entendía su enojo y el golpe.

Rukia le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos para luego suspirar cansada y voltear, molesta, a ver al sujeto con sombrero que también estaba sorprendido por su actitud. – y tu. ¿Quién eres? Di tu nombre si no quieres que te de una patada como la de el! – amenazo mostrando su puño apretado para que hablara.

El sujeto se incomodo por la manera en que le hablo, pero inmediatamente contesto – Hai, hai…Me llamo Urahara Kisuke. Como dije, solo soy un simple comerciante que ayuda a los Shinigamis de esta cuidad si lo requieren – aclaro con el tono de voz nervioso, ventilándose energético con su abanico.

- Eso último no lo dijiste – comento Rukia con cara de pocos amigos mientra caminaba hacia el sujeto. Si hubiera dicho eso desde el principio, su mente no estaría en ese alboroto de que era bueno o malo.

Cuando llego frente a Urahara, lo inspecciono un poco. Tenia un aire misterioso, pero su expresión no era la de un peligro.

(-"¡Alto! No permitiré que te la lleves" -) el grito de Ichigo sorprendió a la chica que inmediatamente volteó a verlo.

- Tu sabes que ahí mas Quincy, - dijo el chico de cabellos naranjas recordando la petición de Su majestad. No quería fallarle, se lo debía. – No puedo permitir que te vayas para darle el aviso a la sociedad de Almas – declaro.

- ¿Hay mas Quincys? es una sorpresa…- murmuro Urahara aunque era audible para los jóvenes - los crea casi extintos. –

- ¡! – esas palabras pasmaron a Rukia e Ichigo. ¿Casi extintos dijo? El muchacho pensaba protestar por esas palabras, si embargo el sujeto lo interrumpió.

- Pero no te preocupes, Quincy-san, no permitiré que ella les diga sobre ti – dijo Urahara, sorprendiendo definitivamente a los otros. Taciturno

- ¡!? ¡¿Que dices?! ¡Es imposible que-!

- Siempre y cuando, no planees nada contra la sociedad de almas. – Interrumpió el del sombrero seriamente contagiando el semblante a la chica, que decidió mirar atenta al Quincy, esperando su respuesta. - Si ese es el caso, tendré que eliminarte ahora mismo y dar alerta a todo el Seireitei. -

- uh? – el Kurosaki lo miro pasmado ¿Algo contra el la sociedad de almas? jamás escucho algo sobre eso. Y mucho menos lo había pensado. Por lo sucedido con su familia sentía rencor por los shingiami. Sus conocidos también los odiaban, sin embargo él no sabia la razón. Por ese motivo, no tobo problema en contestar.

– No…no planeo nada.

- Entonces no se preocupe, yo me encargo de convencer a la señorita – aclaro Urahara con una amplia sonrisa y borrando todo rastro de tensión, sujetando el hombro de la Shinigami que lo miro extrañada, y se dio media vuelta llevándosela.

- O-oe! – reclamo ésta al sentir que la jalaba de su hombro.

- Vámonos, Kuchiki Rukia – al escuchar su nombre, la joven no opuso resistencia ante la sorpresa que sentía. ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre? Giro su poco su rostro para mirar al sujeto - Con esta concentración de energía espiritual, todos nos veremos en problemas – comento, logrando calmarla.

Sin embargo, en un instante antes de ir, sus confundidos ojos violetas se cruzo por última vez con los cafés intensos y serios del Quincy, rompiendo el contacto visual al ser llevada a una rápida velocidad por Kisuke.

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

Después de unos minutos, Ichigo había regresado al castillo en donde su compañero Haschwald ya debería de estar esperándole para enfrentar a Su majestad que seguro sabia sobre su salida y lo sucedido en el mundo real. Pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en el ingreso, lo busco unos segundos y dedujo de que tal vez lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la habitación del Quincy mayor.

Decidido, fue hasta allí. Aunque se extraño al no verlo tampoco ahí. Estuvo apunto de marcharse, hasta que oyó la voz molesta de su majestad en la habitación.

- Dejar a Ichigo en el mundo humano es peligroso, ¿Acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias, en con quienes se podría encontrar ahí? – Exclamaba claramente molesta la voz de su majestad Juha Bach- ¡Lo peligroso para nosotros es que el vaya a Karakura, y pero aun, lo dejaste solo!... ¿Cómo pudiste? -

- Discúlpeme – también escucho la voz de Haschwald, al parecer su majestad estaba discutiendo con el. - yo no quería…

- No es su culpa…- intervino Ichigo, después de decidirse y entrar a la habitación - Yo insistí en ir. Si alguien debe ser castigado, soy yo. – dijo serio. Viendo frente a frente al hombre que estaba sentado en su alto y enorme asiento.

- Qué dices? – Hablo Juha Bach mirando desde arriba al joven de cabellos naranja - Cómo podría castigar a mi hijo – comento con una sutil sonrisa.

-…- Ichigo se mantuvo callado ante como se refirió a el. No podía criticarlo ni tampoco quejarse, Juha Bach había sido como un padre para él en los 6 años que estaba ahí. Lo habían salvado de una muerte segura, lo protegieron, le dieron un hogar y ayuda para controlar su poder. Respetada a Juha Bach como un padre, por eso valoraba que lo llamara así. Aunque no se sintiera muy a gusto ya que su verdadero padre ya no estaba con el.- Solo fuimos a practicar con mi puntería con algunos Hollow. No es lo mismo que dispararle a unas cosas que se mueven automáticamente. – aclaro pues el practicaba con un aparado inventado por los científicos del castillo.

- Sabes que puedes entrenar con los demás, para mejorar tu fuerza y tácticas en batalla. – sugirió el mayor.

- El enemigo son Hollow´s, que mejor que trabajar con ellos. –

- Tienes razón…Pero desde ahora practicaras con los demás. - mas que una sugerencia era una Orden del Quincy pelinegro – Quiero que estés preparado para todo –agrego al notar la ligera extrañeza del Kurosaki.

-…-

- Puedes marcharte, Haschwald – dijo Juha Bach. El pelirrubio hizo una leve reverencia y se aproximo a la puerta -Tu no Ichigo – llamo al ver que el aludido estaba por irse junto con su compañero. - debo hablar de algo contigo –

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto quedándose en su sitio.

Juha Bach se quedo analizando al chico unos segundos y luego hablo - Tuviste contacto con un Shinigami, no es así? –pregunto esperando su reacción.

-…- Ichigo se sorprendió por al pregunta aunque no se extraño, ya suponía de que el Quincy sabia todo lo que sucedía en el mundo real.- Ah…lo tuve – afirmo.

- ¿La mataste? – dijo como si nada, como si fuera algo censillo. Sin embargo, por la negativa que hizo el muchacho con la cabeza, el mayor se enfado.- Y cómo permitiste que siguiera con vida! – cuestiono serio, empuñando su mano y apoyándolo en la posadera de su asiento - ¡¿No ves el riesgo que cometiste?! ¡En este momento debe de estar avisando a las autoridades de la sociedad de almas! –

- Aun no me ha explicado porque la sociedad de almas no debe saber de nosotros. En el mundo humano también me encontré con otro Quincy. – contradijo Ichigo seriamente, intentando no levantar la voz.

-…- el Quincy pelinegro se mantuvo callado, torciendo los labios intentando contener su enojo.

- Además… dudo que lo haga. -

- ¿Cómo estas seguro? – entorno sus ojos, interrogándolo con la mirada.

- Solo lo se – respondió, con la mirada clavada en el suelo pero sin agachar la cabeza.

Juha Bach se mantuvo callado unos segundos, analizando al Kurosaki. Intentando ver sus reacciones, si le ocultaba algo. - Muy bien – rompió el silencio - puedes retirarte. –

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y luego dio media vuelta para abandonar la habitación, siendo seguido con la mirada por el Quincy de cabellos negros que parecía intranquilo por alguna razón.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola! :D que les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Me tiraran tomates? Una bomba nuclear? :3 jeje espero que les haya gustado ^^ bueno..respecto a este capitulo y al que sigue, tengo una buena y mala noticia…¿Cuál les digo primero? [Creo que mejor la mala así con la buena se les pasa rápido ¬¬]OK!

La mala es que en este capitulo iba a ver mas contenido, pero debido a que superaba las 8 pag. (Además de que en esta historia pienso que cada capitulo debe tener 8 pag) Tuve que cortar el contenido y terminarlos ahí. Además así no dejo una parte de mucho suspenso por que no quiero dejarlo en ascuas =D

Y la buena es que con el contenido cortado, me alcanzaría para hacer el cuarto capitulo xD pero eso si, debo agregarle los detalles y mas pag. :)

Bien! Ahora quiero aclarar unas cositas!

¤ Ichigo no sabe nada sobre la guerra de hace 200 años atrás. → Por esa razón, se extraño cuando Ishida le dijo que pensaba que era el último Quincy y no sabe por que la Sociedad de almas no debe de enterarse de su existencia.

¤ Rukia también desconoce sobre esa guerra → Recuerden que cuando conocieron a Ishida en el manga, ella fue a preguntarle a Urahara sobre 'que es un quincy')

¤ Ishida estudia en el instituto de Karakura → su vida no se vio afectada al no conocer a Ichigo (ni como humano, ni como Quincy) ya que el siempre fue un Quincy y estudio en ese instituto. Y no le exigió un duelo a Rukia por ser Shinigami ya que ella estaba con el trabajo de los Hollow.

Bien! espero haber aclarado las cosas :) espero que les haya gustado el capitulo al igual que yo al escribirlo ^^ y también espero poder actualizar pronto…pero hasta mientras, Cuídense mucho! Y besitos a todos lo que siguen esta historia! Por favor no olviden dejar review! Se que por un lado no lo merezco por la tardanza, pero entiendan que es lo que me da mas pilas para seguir escribiendo! =D

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]

PD: este capitulo a sido re actualizado debido a un inconveniente en el texto :) _[Eso te pasa por confundirte de archivo ¬¬]_ :3


	4. Cap 4 Quincy

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Bwajajajaja! Aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta alocada historia :D OK! Debo dar primero mill gracias a los que mandaron Review =D me animo mucho leerlo y por eso actualice mas antes de lo que esperaba ^^

No se ustedes, pero quede fascinada con el capitulo 525 de Bleach! Me encanto el pequeño Ken-chan! JAJAJA! Lo que suponíamos al parecer esa cierto! No crees, Orokana? _[Yess! xD]_

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Luna Soledad****:** Hola! :D jaja, si, a veces Urahara da miedo cuando esta serio, es difícil adivinar que se le ocurre a un misteriosa cabeza jaja xDD Mgmm…yo no subestimaría a "Su majestad" :P es muy manipulador! _[¡LO ODIO! Dx].._bueno! Estor feliz de que te gustara el capitulo :) espero que este capitulo también te guste y gracias por comentar! ^^

**Phantom Claire**: Bonjour! Merci pour les commentaires =D ¡¿ Vous aussi?! xD Ca me fait des questions que je peux à peine tenir dans une réponse. Désolé, je ne peux rien dire;D (¡Cire Pico! :3) aahh~ mais j'ai mis en place avec moi, vraiment. Merci aussi! Heureux d'apprendre que vous aimez l'histoire =)

**Lovetamaki1****:** Waaa! Sempai haces muchas preguntas que me cuesta no responder para adelantar nada xDDD Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el cap! Y espero que este también te guste =D gracias por comentar! ^-^

**Miyathewitch****:** Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Te extrañe :'D jejeje… ¡Me alegra que te gustara la historia y también que pienses así! Sip! Pronto, y si sos buena y dejas review, se sabrá que papel tendrá Ichi en esta historia xD _[Eso es soborno ¬¬]_shh_!…_D: !Que cruel! Y yo que estaba asustada pensando que te había pasado algo ^~^ …bueno, se que esa técnica es ventajosa, pero te puede ir en contra sabes? Puede que sin querer de entres y aruines las sorpresas! D: _[Como te paso en la saga de las Zanpakutos, en que te enterarte primero de que Byakua había fingido ser malo ¬¬]_ exactamente!...bueno, le alegro leerte de nuevo y saber que te gusta mis historias! Rgacias por comentar y espero que te guste el capi :)

**Shiso eien haku**: Hola! ^^ estoy feliz de que te gustara el capitulo…jejeje, al decir verdad este es el primer fic que hago con capítulos tan cortos :3 mayormente me suelo pasar los diez. _[Sin contar los especiales que hacia que duraban unos 19 pag y el otro de ¬¬]_ estaba emocionada -_- …Bueno, lo que mas importa es que este finc no será de cap largos, lamentablemente, debido a problemas de tiempo x33 … ¿Cosas que no concuerdan? ¿A que te refieres? Ôò? Lo único que me cálcame de esa saga, es saber como Urahara escondió el Hyorioku en Rukia. Y como no se supo de su poder hasta ese momento _[Tal vez ella podía controlarlo sin liberar su poder ÔÔ]_ crees que por esa razón la llevaron a ella donde el rey espiritual? ÔÓ? _[Quien sabe, pero ojala sea asi,. No?]_ x)…Ok, gracias por comentar y espero que teste capitulo sea de tu agrado!

**Lilit**: Hola! =D estoy feliz de saber que te gusta la historia. Paciente, paciente, que el IchiRuki es mal preciado si no viene de golpe :P _[¿Quien lo dice? ¬¬]…_Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capitulo :)

Ok! Muchas gracias por mandar comentarios! =D espero que este capitulo les guste!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero la historia es de mi propiedad…**_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^**_

* * *

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

_**My**__**destiny**_

**Capitulo 4**

"Quincy (Destructor)"

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

**Almacén Urahara**.

- Bien Urahara. Dime como sabes de la existencia de un Quincy, o mas bien dime primero qué es un Quincy – exigió saber con aires de autoridad la pequeña Kuchiki. Parada firmemente de brazos cruzados y una mirada amenazante clavada hacia la persona que estaba bajo su pie.

- Ha-Hai…Te lo diré con gusto~...- dijo adolorido y cortante el sujeto, con una cara que reflejaba sufrimiento y temor, y una sonrisa vibratoria - Pero primero…podrías quitarte de encima por favor – pidió debido a que la Shinigami se encontraba parada sobre su espalda, presionando su suela en la cabeza pelirrubio con sombrero. – Sabes, me duele mucho~ -

Rukia saco su pie y se quito de encima del sujeto, retrocediendo unos pasos mientras éste se reincorporaba frotándose la cabeza y adolorido. El comerciante se quedo un momento en esa posición, y como un cachorro retado, giro levemente su cabeza para ver el semblante amenazante de la joven. Para disimular su susto, volteo inmediatamente hacia ella abanicadote energético y con una jovial sonrisa – Vaya, vaya, pa-pareces impaciente – comento fallando en su intento de no parecer nervioso.

Por el entupido comentario, la shinigami le arrebato el abanico y le golpe con el a un tremenda fuerza que lo mando a volar dos metros hacia atrás. - ¡Habla ya! – Ordeno perdiendo la paciencia.

- Mhmm~…- Kisuke se quedo un segundo mirándola con incredulidad, ocultando la mitad de su rostro con su mano en el lado golpeado – Bueno…- por fin se dispuso hablar, sentándose correctamente y haciendo una ademán con la mano para que la chica lo imitara. Ésta no tuvo problemas en hacerlo, y se sentó tranquila, desatando su espada y dejándola a un lado de sí para escuchar las palabras del sujeto. – Los Quincy…aparecieron en este mundo hace mucho. Se dice que eran descendientes de cazadores mágicos especialistas en luchar contra lo Hollow. Pero su clan fue destruido hace más de 200 años. –

- ¿Destruido? – repitió sorprendida la shinigami.

- Así es – afirmo - Para entendernos, eran humanos que podían detectar a presencia de los Hollow. Y todo comenzó cuando decidieron entrenarse para luchar con ellos…y vencerlos, como lo hace un shinigami. – argumento, recibiendo la aserción de la chica para que prosiguiera. - Sin embargo, hay una diferencia entre ellos y los shinigami y eso era lo que los separaba desde tiempos ancestrales…- esas palabras llamaron mas la atención de la muchacha. - Se trata de… matar o no matar a los Hollow.

- Mhm? – lo miro confusa.

- Por un lado, los shinigamis, que intentan purificar a los vacíos con la espada Zanpakuto y enviarles a la sociedad de almas…- explico - y por otro lado, los Quincy, que eliminan por completo a un vacío.-

La Shinigami cambio su semblante a uno serio pero a la vez pasmado al enterarse que existían seres capaces de destruir a un Hollow por completo. Si bien sabia, era un mayor peligro que los vacíos desaparecieran.

- Si lo piensas en una conclusión humana naturas, - continuo hablando Urahara - los Hollow devoran las almas de los humanos… "¿Por qué ellos, que acecinan a amigos y parientes, van a poder descansar en paz en la sociedad de almas?" Teniendo en cuanta esa idea, parece razonable lo que hicieron los Quincy. Así que intentaron insistentemente matar a los Hollow.

-…- la joven se quedo muda, pensando el riesgo que debió traer esa 'idea'.

- Creían…creían firmemente que estaban vengando a sus amigos. Pero esa fe siega de sus ideales los llevo a la destrucción.

- ¿Quién los destruyo? – pregunto, queriendo saber quien era responsable de la casi extinción de los destructores.

- Los Quincy de hace 200 años atrás, fueron aniquilarlos por manos de Shinigamis. – declaro seriamente dejando atónita a la muchacha.

- ¿Q-qué estas diciendo? – Lo miro incrédula - ¿Quieres decir que los shinigamis los exterminamos?

- Si. Sin embargo, incluso para ellos, fue una decisión difícil. Los shinigamis tenían que eliminarlo a los destructores. Era irrevocable…si querían evitar la destrucción del mundo.- ante las palabras, Rukia comprendió a que se refería, eso era lo que temía. - Tú sabes muy bien sobre el equilibrio de almas, Kuchiki-san. Sabes el riego enorme que ocurriría si una mayor cantidad de Hollow´s son destruidos y no purificados. -

- Si…- respondió aun estática - sin la nivelación de ambos mundos…se rompería el equilibrio y las almas de la Sociedad de Almas se mezclarían con las de la tierra…provocando el fin del mundo. -

- Exactamente. –

- …- Un silencio tenso gobernó la conversación. Rukia estaba estupefacta al enterarse sobre los poderes y el pasado de un Quincy. Mas que todo estaba impresionada por la decisión de la Sociedad de almas en exterminarlos. No estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, pero fue un sacrificio que tomaron por el bien del mundo real. Se preguntaba como debía de estar el Kurosaki, ahora comprendía porque él y el otro que se presento como Ishida la miraban con desconfianza, más éste ultimo. Sin olvidar que quisieron 'matarla' o 'secuestrarla' para no dar aviso al Seireitei, ahora intuía el por que.

- Por esa razón me sorprende que hayan más Quincy´s…y que ese muchacho sea uno. – comento Urahara rompiendo el silencio y sacando del transe a la Shinigami al haber escuchado que se refería a Ichigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – interrogo extrañada.

- El característico de los Quincy es que para luchar usaban un Arco espiritual. Según lo poco que se, es que ese arco esta creado por las partículas espirituales que observe a su alrededor y de ellos mismo, esto también define el poder y tamaño de su arco. – Aclaro primero antes de proseguir – Pero la de ese muchacho…- recordó cuando el Quincy libero su arco – parecía que el reiatsu utilizado solo prevenía de el…era muy poderoso y generaba una sensación muy contradictoria la de uno normal…- pudo sentir como la chica estaba mas atenta y se interrogaba ante sus palabras, como confusa por su aclaración. – además de que su reiatsu era oscuro… no soy resista! – Agrego sonriente -pero mayormente los de un Quincy son blancos, o de tonos templados… puedo asegurarte de que si el muchacho no se hubiera presentado como Quincy, yo prensaría que fuera otra cosa. -

-…- la joven se quedo unos segundos pensando en sus palabras. Pero decidió que era hora de marcharse, tenía trabajo por hacer. Se paro levantando su espada y volviendo a atarla en su cadera. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse - Gracias por la información. – dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

- eh-..- el hombre iba a chistar pero la joven hablo mas antes que el.

- No te preocupe. No avisare nada a la Sociedad de Almas. – Comento sin volvearce - Creo que ya tuvieron suficiente hace cientos de años. – murmuro, pero igual fue audible para los oídos del comerciante. Abrió con su mano la puerta corrediza pero…

- Espera, Kuchiki-san…- llamo el vendedor, causando que la joven volteara a mirarlo extrañada - ¡Ahora que estas aquí, no quieres que demuestre mi mercadería! –

- ah? – soltó por el motivo absurdo.

- ¡Tengo varios artefactos que te pueden servir…!- hablo jovial, abanicándose y señalando algunas cajas que estaba a su alrededor - ¡No quieres pasear por el mundo humano?! te puedo prestar un Gigai si quieres – agrego en un tono profundo, ocultado la mitad de su rostro con su abanico y dejando ver solo sus ojos misteriosos.

-…-

-…- ambos se miraban esperando la respuesta mientras el silencio seguía reinando siendo acompañado por la tensión que provoco esa palabras que parecían de desconfiar.

- No gracias, no estoy para juegos. – contesto volteando su vista al frente y dando un par de pasos saliendo del local

- Ah~ pero…!

- ¡Ya dije que no! ¡Adiós y gracias de nuevo por la ayuda! – fue lo único que dijo, antes de cerrar la puesta y desaparecer de la visión del vendedor.

- Mhgmm…- Urahara se quedo mirando atento la puerta, meditando.

- Se fue sin comprar nada – comento una dulce voz que pertenecía a una niña de cabellos negro y apariencia dulce, sujetando entre sus manos una palo de escoba, asomando su cabeza por una puerta para ver a su jefe y a la recién salida Kuchiki.

- Perdimos una clienta – protesto con fastidio un pequeño pelirrojo, con aires de holgazán que se encontraba al lado de la niña.

La puerta donde estaban ambos pequeños se abrió ampliamente, dejando pasar aun hombre alto y de enorme aspecto.

- ¿Urahara-dono, qué hará? – interrogo el sujeto saliendo de la oscuridad del cuarto y tras los menores, caminando asta el nombrado.

- Eh…esto esta difícil…De todas maneras no debemos preocuparnos. –Dijo serio Kisuke - No pudieron hallarlo hace cien años, no creo que lo encuentren ahora…Pero témenos a Yoruichi-san que será nuestros ojos en el Seireite si llegara pasar algo – agrego sin quitar del lugar su abanico, dejando solo descubierto sus ojos indescifrables.- Ahora…- se levando de suelo – me encantaría averiguar mas sobre ese Quincy – recordó un instante la figura del muchacho.

- ¿Pasa algo? Urahara-dono – interrogo el otro sujeto.

- Mhmm…- es extraño un poco ante la pregunta, al parecer lo habia dicho en voz alta. - No, no, nada…- negó volviendo su abanico de un modo alegre – Solo debe ser confidencia. – tranquilizo su semblante, pero sin perder ese interés misterioso que reflejaba sus ojos.

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

La noche en la cuidad de Karakura se hizo presente, dejando ver un cielo totalmente azul oscuro acompañado de algunas estrellas brillantes y la redondeada luna.

Sin prestar la minima atención al espectáculo, un joven de cabello largo hasta la altura de los hombros, floraba en aire para tener mejor perspectiva y miraba con tristeza hacia una ventana que mostraba la habitación de una muchacha que no podía percibir su presencia, estudiando en un escritorio.

El sujeto cambio su expresión a uno deprimido, al ver como la joven se levantaba de su asiento para cerrar las cortinas de la ventana, impidiendo ser observada por el alma en pena que en esos momentos flotaba solitario.

Éste estaba decidido a irse, pero unas presencias malignas no alertaron. Asustado, dio media vuelta encontrándose a metros de distancia con esas bestias. Se trataban de hollow.

Uno de ellos, al ver la solitaria alma, libero unos tentáculos y los direcciono contra el joven dispuesto a atraparlo.

- ¡No por favor! – exclamo asustado el sujeto, cubriéndose con sus brazos y esperando ser atrapado por esas tentáculos.

Sin embargo esos tentáculos jamás llegaron ya que al estar a medio metro de tocar el alma, una filosa espada las cortos, alejándolas y haciendo que retrocedieran volviendo al hollow.

El muchacho miro sorprendido la figura de una joven chica de cabellos negros frente a el y enfrentando a los seres malignos. Se trataba de Kuchiki Rukia quien destrozo los miembros del hollow y había sido su salvadora.

Con rápidos movimientos, la Kuchiki no tuvo problemas en deshacer del grupo. Con tajos veloces y deslizamientos hábiles, acabo con ellos en menos de diez segundos.

Después de tener la zona segura, se acerco tranquilamente hacia el alma que la miraba perplejo.

- Has estado mucho tiempo merodeando – hablo la Shinigami aproximándose.

- ¡No por favor! ¡No quiero irme! – pidió temeroso el alma, arrodillándose y juntando sus palmas en forma de suplica pensando que la joven le haría lo mismo que hizo con los vacíos.

- Tranquilo, te enviare a la sociedad de almas. – Contesto la chica en un tono pacifico, suave - Ahí podrás estar en paz sin necesidad de huir de los vacíos. – le sonrío al estar frente a el. Delicadamente, toco con el extremo de su mango la frente del alma, marcando en ella un sello que lo otorgaría ir al otro mundo.

El hombre sintió una paz gobernase su cuerpo, una aliviada tranquilidad mientras un circulo redondo de luz apareció debajo de el, atrayéndolo. El joven cerro los ojos pacíficamente, dejándose llevar por la resplandor de la luz - Gracias…- agradeció, siendo consumido por la brillante luz, que al desvanecerse, lo convirtió en un bella mariposa negra que comenzó a revolotear por el cielo, elevándose hacia otro mundo.

Rukia sonrió por el agradecimiento, siguiendo con la mirada el ir de la mariposa. Descendió con lentitud hasta quedar sobre el tejado de un edificio, suspiro silenciosamente mientras caminaba a pasos lentos hasta el borde del techo y envainaba su espada para poder observar tranquila el ir y venir de la gente que caminaba iluminados por las luces de carteles y comercios, y los autos que transitaban firmemente como soldaditos en fila.

(- "Así que…eso es un entierro de alma" -)

Ante la voz varonil y familiar, la joven dio un respingo y volteo para encontrarse con un muchacho que estaba senado en la otra punta del tejado, observándola.

- Tu…- exclamo sorprendida al reconocer aquella cabellera naranja. Inconcientemente, llevo su mano y la poso en el mango de su espada, mirándolo con recelo, esperando a que hablara - ¿Qué haces aquí? – decidió preguntar con frialdad.

- Ahh? – articulo molesto el chico por la actitud de alterada de la shinigami - ¿Qué tiene de malo? Actúas como si fuera un gigantesco Hollow – cuestiono fastidiado.

- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que actúe ante la persona que planeaba matarme?! – reclamo con ironía, apuntándolo en forma acusadora.

- Tsk…Solo era una broma – se defendió como si nada el chico, mirando a un costado e intentar parecer inocente.

- "Tsk" Mi trasero - espetó fastidiada ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso el muy pendejo? Después de unos segundos, decidió suspirar profundamente para controlarse un momento su alteración. – Ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí? – el Quincy arqueo una ceja por la interrogación - Para que te quedes tranquilo, no informe nada a la Sociedad de Almas. -

- Si…Lo se – respondió extrañando levemente a la Shinigamis.

- No hay problema…mientras no interfieras en mi trabajo, no eres una molestia –comento de la nada, mirando a un costado.

- Ah…Agradezco que no lo hicieras – dijo con una sonría en los labios y una semblante que por primera vez expresaba confianza.

- No tienes que hacerlo – alego, cerrando sus ojos y encogiéndose de hombros ya que para ella no valía mucho lo que hacia.

Luego de un tranquilo silencio, Ichigo enfoco su mirada hacia las calles que podía observar desde su lugar. Sentía como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aun tuviera 9 años y estaba vigilando las calles desde un edificio que sus padres a veces frecuentaban y lo llevaban. Ahora conocía otro mundo, que detrás de cada temblor o suceso extraño, podía asociarlo con la presencia de un Hollow.

De reojo miro un instan a la joven shinigami que se encontraba en su lado izquierdo a una no muy lejana distancia, parada y de igual observando las luces y calles de la cuidad de Karakura. Se percato de algo que llamo su curiosidad, era la única shinigami que había conocido en la cuidad y en toda su vida.

- ¿Acaso estas a cargo sola del pueblo? – soltó sin darse cuenta, poniéndose nervioso ante que prensaría la joven por su fisgoneada pregunta, él no era así de metiche.

- Si. Es mi misión en solitario. No es nada importante. – respondió sin apartar la mirada en la ciudad e ignorando la expresión del chico.

- Mghmmm…- Ichigo puso cara de aburrimiento ante la ignorancia y serenidad de la Shinigami hacia él. Mayormente, todos lo que conocía, lo trataban como si fueran mas superiores a él, con respeto, fríos o reservados para su mala gana, pues odiaba esa ridiculez de actuar como si fueran diferentes. Solo había pocos que lo trataban como le agradaba, y la Shinigami tenia esa actitud.

- ¿Por que me miras? – interrogo la chica con la mirada fija a la nada, sobresaltando al Quincy ya que se dio cuenta de que no había apartado su vista en ella. - ¿Acaso te gusto~? – volteo su rostro para verlo con una cara burlona y una sonrisa socarrona, en un tono arrogante y bromista que fue notado claramente por el joven.

- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO DICES?! – se apresuro a protestar exaltado, causando que la sonrisa burlona de la shinigami se ampliara.- Tsk!...A diferencia de todos los que conozco, eres muy irritante…- dijo de mala gana, parándose mientras se rascaba la nuca – que fastidio. -

- ¡¿AAH?! – Reclamo por haberla insultado, apretando sus puños molesta.- ¡¿QUÉ DICES, MOCOSO?! – por lo ultimo, logro que una vena saltara en la cabeza anaranjada del Kurosaki.

- ¡¿A QUIEN DICES MOCOSO?! …– reclamo, acercándose a ella y ponerle frente para que se abreviara a decírselo en la cara. – ¡NIÑITA! – bruscamente poso su mano en la cabeza de Rukia y dio varias palmaditas burlándose de su estatura.

- Así que niñita…eh? – murmuro entre dientes en un tono peligroso que acorraló al Quincy.

- Uh? – sin poder evitarlo, la chica logro posar la palma de la mano en su pecho.

- ¡Bakudō #1 Sai! - exclamo paralizando por completo al confundido Kurosaki, que sintió como a la fuerza y contra su voluntad su brazo se torcía y doblaba tras su espalda, de manera tan repentina que no pudo evitar caer al suelo.

- ¡GRA! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! – chillo, sacudiéndose a pesar de su estado.

- Parálisis – respondió son superioridad la Shinigami, cruzándose de brazos y gozando verlo tirado a sus pies –es un kido avanzado que solo podemos usar los Shinigamis. Aunque no lo aparente, he vivido 10 vidas tuyas. ¡Así que no te atrevas a llamarme de nuevo niñita, mocoso! Tienes suerte. Me tiene prohibido acecinar a los humanos. Y aunque digas que eres un Quincy, una parte de ti también es humana. Deberías considerarte afortunado -

- Ghhrr…- refunfuño intentando deshacer esa técnica.

- No hagas eso. Quieres lastimarte o que? – advirtió Rukia dándole la espalda y caminando hasta el borde de la terraza.

- Maldita…- escupió fastidiado, obedeciendo de mala gana lo dicho de la joven.

Rukia proseguía en caminar pero detuvo su paso en seco al detectar una presencia maligna. Por otra parte, a Ichigo le caían cómicas gotitas de sudor al pensar que ella lo había escuchado. De la nada, sintió como su cuerpo se liberaba de esa prisión y miro confundido a la Shinigami. ¿Lo había soltado?

- No tengo tiempo para desperdiciar…- hablo la Kuchiki en un tono serio, extrañando mas al chico. – Tengo trabajo. – avanzo hasta el extremo izquierdo del edificio. – hasta luego. – se despidió, dando un gran salto hasta otro edificio y avanzar con rapidez al siguiente.

- Uh? - En ese entonces, el joven reacciono e inmediatamente se reincorporo. - ¡Oe, espera…!- iba ir tras la Shinigami pero se quedo un momento paralizado al sentir una notoria fuerza espiritual de un Hollow. – Es uno grande…- vio a lo lejos como Rukia se iba en esa dirección.

Frunció mas su ceño y apretó su puño indeciso, después de la discusión que tubo con Su majestad, no era seguro que valla donde la Shinigami. Sin embargo, sitia la extraña necesitad de ir a ayudarla. Su mente estaba en duda de ir o no.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola! Que les pareció? =D les gusto? No? Si? Me quieren matar? :3

Bueno, cualquier critica, sugerencia y/u opinión serán bien resididas :D jejeje…bueno quiero aclara algo! Urahara desconoce el nombre completo de Ichigo. Pues, llego donde estaban estos en el momento en que ya habían acabado con los Hollow. Lo cual solo escucho cuando Ishida le decía Kurosaki y éste daba a entender de que era un Quincy. Por esa razón dijo; "Solo debe ser confidencia"…recuerden que un nombre o apellido japonés es muy difícil distinguir ¬¬ bueno, para mi si.

OK! Ahora si! Mi material se acabo xDD jaja! No, tengo muchas ideas, pero lo que lamento es el tiempo :3 como algunos saben, no tengo mi propia PC así que me es complicado escribir tranquilamente. :( pero, no se preocupen que no pienzo tardar un mes en actualizar, tal vez lo haga cada dos semanas, no se, depende al tempo_ [Ya que lo primordial para ella es su primer Finc, verdad? ¬¬]_ que buchon, pero sabes que debo terminarlo xO…bueno! Gracias a los que siguen esta historia :D estoy muy feliz por los review que mandan y por favor no olviden enviar uno ya que me sube muchos los ánimos para seguir escribiendo! xDDD

Me esforzare por no tardar mucho! hasta mientras cuídense mucho! Becitos…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]

_Este capitulo fue nuevamente publicado debido a un inconveniente con el anterior :)_

_[Siempre tienes problemas ¬¬] Cállate Dx_


	5. Cap 5 Ayuda espontanea

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Bien :) aquí un nuevo cap! Jeje lamento la tardanza. Pensaba publicar el sábado pero unos problemillas me lo impidieron xP jeje igual no importa! Estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste :D

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Phantom Claire****: **Bonjour! Je suis très heureux que vous avez aimé le chapitre ^^ je vous remercie beaucoup pour commenter et j'espère que cela aussi:D

**Lilit**: Hola! :D gracias por comentar ^^ le alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Mhmm…si, no hay mucha interacción :3 pero no esperes mucho en los primeros eh xD tienen que tomarse en su tiempo. Apenas se conocen y no tiene esa confianza que nosotras ya sabemos. Por que si le meto de una el Súper Ichiruki no tendrá mucho caso y será chicloso x3 además no soy muy buena en el romanticismo. _[Estas loca ¬¬]_ jaja xD gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el cap :D

**Netsu-Rukia**: Hola :D me alegro mucho que te haya gustado :) y de que pienses así. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Lovetamaki1****:** Hola :D me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y que pienses a si! ^^ esa es la idea, dar una especie de versión. De cómo hubiera sido la cosa si las cosas no paran como la conocemos, buehh! Es un lío todo eso, no? Jaja. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap.

**Shiso eien haku**: Hola! Gracias por comentar y me alegro mucho que te gustara el capitulo :D …Wow! Enserio? Si que la atine xD no, pero me inclino a tu lógica ^^ había olvidado ese detalle de la pregunta de Renji a Urahara. Es muy sospechoso y también intrigante xD ññaahhh! Por que Tite-sensei no nos quiere contar? X33 bueno, pero yo pienso que tal vez Urahara conoció hace mucho tiempo a Rukia. Mucho, mucho más. No se, en mi mente hubo una idea muy confusa: ¿Qué tal si Urahara conoció a Rukia cuando era solo una bebé? Mmhmm…pues, al decir verdad yo no creo mucho que Rukia tenga mas de 150 años. Para mi, cuando le dijo a Ichigo que había vivido casi 10 vidas suyas, fue para dar un ejemplo de que vivió mas años que el u.u y según mis cuentas;…etoo…mh…50 o 40 años en la mansión Kuchiki…(No recuerdo cual de las dos informaciones es correcta :P) + …15 años en Rukongai… + 2 años después de conocer a Ichi…creo que tiene unos 57 o tal vez 67…Pero el punto no es saber su edad sino el tiempo que estuvo en la S.S. porque recordemos que hace 100 años Urahara fue exiliado, así que no pudo meterle el Hougyoku en ese tiempo si Rukia no estaba en la Sociedad de Almas. (También de que intento ayudar a los Vizard) ¡Ahí mi teoría de que la conoció en el mundo humano! Al ser un alma común y corriente pudo haberlo escondido sin problemas, claro que no contó conque Rukia luego moriría junto con su hermana. Bwajajaja lo tengo! Creo ^^u _[No tienes nada ¬¬ creo que ya pediste la cordura] _No te metas! DX…bueno, no se! La desesperación de no saber una respuesta esta haciendo estragos en mi mente X33…pero bueno…Gracias de nuevo por comentar ^^ estoy muy feliz de que te gustara el cap y espero que este también sea de tu agrado!

OK! Gracias a todos (¿?) y todas por comentar :D me hacen muy feliz! Oh! Por cierto recuerden que en esa época de Bleach, Rukia no es tan poderosa como la conocemos. ^^ Pero descuiden, que con el tiempo será la que admiramos!...Bwajajaja! Ahora leerás para lo que mas o menos tengo práctica xDD _[¡BATALLA! __\ __^^/]_

* * *

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo... Pero el trama y el trascurso de la Historia es propiedad de mi loquita cabecita xD**_

* * *

.

- Uh? - En ese entonces, el joven reacciono e inmediatamente se reincorporo. - ¡Oe, espera…!- iba ir tras la Shinigami pero se quedo un momento paralizado al sentir una notoria fuerza espiritual de un Hollow. – Es uno grande…- vio a lo lejos como Rukia se iba en esa dirección.

Frunció mas su ceño y apretó su puño indeciso, después de la discusión que tubo con Su majestad, no era seguro que vaya donde la Shinigami. Sin embargo, sentía la extraña necesitad de ir a ayudarla. Su mente estaba en duda de ir o no.

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

_**My**__**destiny**_

**Capitulo 5**

"**Ayuda espontánea"**

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

Avanzando con grandes saltos de un edificio tras otro, la Shinigami se apresuraba a llegar al lugar donde detecto la presencia de un Hollow. Manteniéndose en alertar, podía sentí cada vez mas cerca la precia maligna en la zona.

Después de un par de salto a larga distancia, se detuvo en un alto poste de alumbrado verificando e intentando concentrarse en la posición del vacío. Se encontraba en medio de una gran calle, donde todavía había personar y autos transitando. Arrugó su ceño al ver que eso seria un problema, los humanos podrían salir perjudicados eso si no encontraba al Hollow primero.

En ese segundo, consiguió detectar claramente la ubicación del ser maligno y decidió apresurarse y avanzar a el antes de que hayan victimas, eso si no lo había antes.

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

Corriendo a toda prisa, desesperación y miedo, una niña delgada con un peinado de dos coletas huía de la persecución de un hambriento Hollow.

Éste avanzaba a pasos lentos y grandes, pero sin perder de vista a su victima como si disfrutara viéndola correr. En el trascurso, araño con sus gruesas garras las paredes de concreto de un edificio, causando que éste se destruyera al instante y alarmara a la gente cercana.

El estruendo y gritos de personas ante el acontecimiento, llamo la atención de la Shinigami que noto claramente que la destrucción del edificio no era por un accidente. Prontamente, acelero su paso.

Al llegar al lugar, pudo ver desde el cielo como el espíritu de una pequeña corría atemorizada siendo perseguida por un vacío de tamaño considerable. Se altero mas al ver como esa niña tropezaba siendo presa fácil para la bestia.

Lentamente el Hollow acercaba sus gruesas manos a la figura del espíritu dispuesto a tomarla y consumirla. Sin embargo, una filosa espada hirió de un tajo el brazo del vacío, causando que éste rugiera del dolor a la vez que retrocedía unos pasos.

Después de alejarse de la bestia con una ágil salto, la Shinigami se apresuro a ir donde el espíritu.- ¡¿Oye, estas bien?! – pregunto Rukia a la asustada niña que solo alcanzo a asentir aun en estado de shock.

_- __**¡GGGHRRR! ¡Shinigami!**_– rugió el Hollow al reconocer el ser causante de su herida. Indignado, corrió a amplios pasos y velocidad hacia ella.

_-_Kh! – gruño Rukia al ver la aproximación del Hollow. Inmediatamente dando un pequeño salto hacia tras, la Shinigami se acerco a la niña y la abrazo con un brazo para sostenerla y que no cayera ante el elevado salto que dio después para esquivar el asalto del hueco.

Aun permaneciendo en el aire y sosteniendo con fuerza al espíritu, la joven segadora vio desde su posición como la garra del Hollow se estrellaba contra el pavimento y quedaba así unos segundos para ver su resultado cubierto por el polvo. Al parecer, éste se dio cuenta de que no había logrado nada, ya que, cuando el humo se disperso, rugió violento y elevo su mirada hacia ellas.

Rukia apretó los dientes y frunció su ceño molesta con solo ver a la bestia, detestaba a esas cosas insaciables. De inmediato, a una velocidad indescriptible, se alejo un par de edificios hasta encontrarse y aterrizar en la terraza de una, distanciada del Hollow para dejar ahí al traumado espíritu de la pequeña que estaba solloza ante el suceso.

- Tranquila…No podrá hacerte daño mientras estés aquí, muy bien? – hablo suavemente Rukia intentando calmar a la niña. – Me encargare de él primero…Volveré…- le alego y al recibir la afirmativa de la pequeña, decidió darle la espalda entornando su rostro serio para ir tras el Vacío que aun deambulaba.

Después de unos segundos, se sitúo frente a el, desenvainando de nuevo su espada afilada.

- _**Por fin regresas, Shinigami**_ – Dijo la gruesa voz del Hollow, limpiándose con su violeta lengua sus afilados colmillos – _**¡Te estado esterando!**_ – Luego de un sonoro rugido, atento contra ella queriendo azotarla con las garras de su enorme mano. Sin embargo, la Shinigami evadió a la perfección el ataque inclinadote para que las uñas pasaran sobre ella sin hacerle ningún daño. Al ver que el ataque pasaba sin problemas, se reincorporo y elevo su espada.

- ¡HAAAAAHHH! – Exclamo, deslizando su catana contra el brazo del Hueco y incrustarla profundamente, haciendo precio para abrir mas la herida a la vez que liberaba su espada. Como era de esperarse, el vacío chillo adolorido y guiado por la ira, llevo velozmente su otra brazo contra la espalda de la Shinigami.

Lamentablemente, al haber estado concentrada su atención en el lugar donde había acuchillado su espada, Rukia no noto la mano que venia tras ella. Y como consecuencia recibió un poderoso golpe, saliendo disparada como una mosca abofeteada, impactando contra el muro de un edificio con fuerza pero no lo suficiente para penetrarla. Aun así, a su alrededor había una enorme hendidura que mostraba la potencia del choque.

Aun aturdida por el repentino golpe, Rukia veía borrosamente como el Hollow se aproximaba lentamente. Pero cuando éste estuvo a más de cuatro metros cerca con intenciones de atacar, sus ojos violetas lograron recuperar la nitidez, obligando a su cuerpo a hacerse a un lado evadiendo el fuerte golpe que el vacío había causado a la pared al no topar su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente al darse cuanta que había fallado, el Hollow enfoco su mirada a su lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba una medio acostada Shinigami a causa de su repentino salto. De nuevo intento atraparla apresuradamente, pero lo único que logro alcanzar fue la filosa espada de su presa.

Al verse apunto de ser acatada, Rukia apretó entre sus manos la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto y en un corte consiguió partir la garra aproximada, cortando tambien la mitad de la mano del vacío.

Al haber perdido su miembro, el Hollow rugió exaltado abrazando su brazo rebanado. Momento que aprovecho la shinigami para dar un gran salto y llegar hasta la cabeza del vacío, atravesándolo por el centro de arriba abajo en un poderoso azote.

Ante el corte el ser maligno se desvaneció al instante, gruñendo por ultimo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Rukia suspiro exhausta, el Hueco si que le había costado duro. Después de envainar su espada, dio un gran salto aun cansada para llegar al espíritu de la niña y darle el entierro de alma.

Cuando llego a la terraza se acerco a ella a pasos calmos, sonriendo levemente para que ésta se diera cuanta de que el Hollow había sido derrotado. Expresión que noto la menor ya que de inmediato demostró su alegría en su rostro y los ojos brillos al tener enfrente a su heroína.

- ¡Gracias, Onee-chan! – exclamo la niña, agradecida por ser salvada de ese horrendo monstruo.

- Se termino…- articulo con voz suave, la que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba por dar el entierro de almas a un espíritu. – Ahora podrás….- sus palabras se paralizaron al igual que su cuerpo al sentir un pesada presión espiritual a su alrededor. Aun en su espado solo pudo notar como la expresión de la niña se deformaba de alegría a pánico debido a que ésta podía ver como un monstruo aparecía tras su saltadora y acercaba una de sus gigantescas garras hacia ella. Lo único que pudo sentir la shingiami fue un impresionante golpe a un costado de si, adormeciendo ese lado mientras salía disparada.

Se trataba de otro Hollow, uno gigantesco de garras curvadas y gruesas y musculatura robusta que había sido atraído por las notorias fuerzas espirituales detectadas últimamente.

Rodando y rebotando en el pavimento mientras no paraba su doloroso empuje, Rukia se alejaba cada vez más de la bestia. Y al no haber terreno que recorrer, el cuerpo de la Shinigami traspaso el extremo del edificio, apunto de caer nuevamente contra el lejano suelo. Por suerte, en ese periodo había logrado recuperar un poco la conciencia, y antes de caer extendió su brazo sujetándose en el borde del edificio con una mano.

- Khh! – gruño, mientras se esforzaba en no caerse. Incrementando su firmeza y agarre en el edificio, logro impulsarse subiendo a la terraza nuevamente. No obstante, su cansada mirada se dilato pasmada al ver a la niña en las garras que parecían tentáculos del hueco.

- ¡Ayúdenme! – gritaba el espíritu, removiéndose para intentar librarse.

- ¡MALDITO! – vocifero Rukia corriendo rápidamente hacia el vacío.

Éste noto su presencia, y al verla aproximarse intento golpearla con sus otras garras libres. Sin embargo, la joven segadora lo evadió dando un salto a una velocidad imperceptible para llegar al otro miembro que atrapaba al espíritu indefenso, agrediéndolo y causando una profunda herida en tentáculos que obligo al hueco soltar a la niña.

- _**¡Gagoaaaaaaaaaa! **_– chillo el Hollow alejando su brazo de ellas y aproximándolo hacia si, viendo con enfado como salpicaba su sangre morada.

Mientras tanto, con la misma velocidad anteriormente, Rukia se aproximo a la niña que yacía en el suelo aun conciente, intentando socorrerla. No obstante, unos babosos tentáculos atraparon sus piernas y la elevaron hacia lo alto. Sacudiéndola sin cuidado.

- ¡Grahhhh! ¡Desgraciado! – empeñada, la Shinigami agitaba su espada intentando cortar los tentáculos que la sostenían. Lamentablemente no lograba hacer ninguna herida ya que estaba de cabeza y no conseguía alcanzar rozar su objetivo.

Pudo oír claramente como el Hollow carcajeaba burlándose de ella por sus fallidos intentos. Por esa razón, la joven frunció mas su ceño a la vez que apuntaba decidida con ambas manos la máscara del vacío, y con firmeza exclamo:

- ¡Hadō #04: Byakurai! – exclamo, liberando de su palma un poderoso rayo amarrillo contra la máscara de hueso. Al sentir el potente impacto, el Hollow la soltó involuntariamente, rugiendo de ira.

Al no ser mas sujetada, Rukia cayó bruscamente hacia la terraza rodando unos cuantos metros. Apenas dejo de moverse, se reincorporo sujetando firmemente su espada. – Tsh! _No lograre nada si sigo así_ – observo la empuñadura y el filo de su espada.

Dudaba. No sabía si podía liberar todo el poder de su Zanakuto. No tenía la autorización de la Sociedad de Almas, ya que supuestamente era seguro de que no se enfrentaría a situaciones como esa. Sin embargo estaba en una situación urgente, y si no lo hacia ahora no tendría la suficiente fuerza para intentarlo después.

– No tengo otra opción. – se dijo así misma, decidida. Presionando y sujetando con solo una mano el mango de su catana, elevo la mirada dispuesta a embocar el poder de su Zanpakuto. – Ba-GHHA! – pero al haber estado en un segundo de meditarlo, el Hollow lo aprovecho y la abofeteo con un tenáculo, mandándola a volar varios metros en dirección hacia el espíritu que miraba aterrizadas la escena.

- ¡Onne-chan! – grito la niña al ver a su golpeada salvadora, corriendo hacia ella e intentar socorrerla, olvidando que el monstruo las estaba observando y se aproximaba a atacarlas.

El robusto Hollow las apunto con la palma de su enorme mano, convirtiendo sus pesuñas en tentáculos que se lanzaron peligrosamente hacia el espíritu de la pequeña. Sorprendentemente, los tenáculos no lograron tocar a la niña ya que el filo de una espada y el cuerpo de la Shingiami intervinieron, manchando el piso con un rocio de sangre al igual que unas gotas en el rostro de la estupefacta niña.

Rukia se encontraba parada, posando frente a su pecho su espada horizontalmente para intentar detener algunos tentáculos del Hollow. Sin embargo, ya que eran demasiados, otros la cortaron y provocaron heridas en sus hombros, brazos, piernas e incluso una parte del estomago, y sin olvidar un costado de su frente a causa del golpe anterior. Las heridas no contenían la sangre.

- Khh…maldito…- Masculló, sintiendo como su fuerza la abandonaba y los pies flaqueaban hasta ya no resistir. El Hueco alejo sus tentáculos, provocando más el sangrado de la joven. Sin poder luchar más contra la debilidad y el adormecimiento de su cuerpo, la Shingiami cayó con solo una rodilla mientras aun intentaba mantenerse con la ayuda de su espada que había clavado en el terreno.

Temblaba. Sus músculos ya no podían mantenerse. Como si hubieras exigido tu propia fuerza y luego tu cuerpo temblaba sin poder controlarlo ni soportar más. Había sido estúpido batallar con un Hollow de ese nivel sin haber usado antes todo su poder, ahora en ese estado no podía hacer mucho.

Al parecer el Hollow quería acabar con la situación de una vez. Abriendo a un tamaño inimaginable la boca, caso de ella varios tentáculos gruesos, babosos y morados, que alertaron y estremecieron a ambas féminas. Acompañado de un sonoro rugido, abrió mas su boca liberando y lanzando contra ellas los asquerosos tentáculos para consumirlas sus almas de una ver por todas.

_*¡Zhoom!*_

Una inesperada flecha hecha por un poder espiritual azabache, impacto a un costado de la máscara del Hollow. Anulando las intenciones de éste debido a que gruño de sufrimiento.

Rukia miro confusa el reciente suceso, ampliando los ojos asombrada al detectar muy cerca una fuerza espiritual que comenzaba a familiarizar. Frente a ella se sitúo la figura de un joven de reconocible cabellera naranja, parado firmemente, teniendo preparado en la mano su arco mientras miraba con desagrado al vacío.

- ¡Yo! – soltó el muchacho aun dándole la espalda.

- I-Ichigo…- nombro sorprendida la Shinigami sin comprender lo que sus ojos veían - Tu… ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto, esforzándose para que su voz no trastabillara.

Ante la cuestión, Ichigo noto el temblor y debilidad de su voz y giro la cabeza hacia ella. Entorno su mirada al verla con numerosas y graves heridas y la mitad del rostro, al igual que el cuerpo, empapado de sangre. Contemplando esos violetas ojos cansados que apenas podían contener los parpados. Sintió la respiración pesada y una gran culpa por no haber podido llegar a tiempo debido a la tardanza de su decisión.

- Bakayaro…Qué no es obvio? – Pronuncio, volteando su mirada hacia el Hollow, sorprendiendo a la chica por la respuesta. – Mírate, pareces hecha polvo. – murmuro pero la joven lo escuchó claramente.

- Tsk! Si solo viniste a burlarte, ya puedes irte…- recrimino la Shinigami, fastidiando al muchacho.

- ¡¿Estas de coña?! – Volteo nuevamente a verla con indignación - ¡¿Tengo cara de payazo? Niñita! – lo ultimo lo agrego con sorna, con una sonrisita claramente burlona y mirada desafiante.

- ¿Quieres que te responda? - dijo Rukia devolviéndole la mirada, con una sonrisa amenazante y una palpitante vena en la cien.

- Mgrmm…- gruñeron los dos, mirándose desafiantemente y olvidando por un momento la situación en la que estaba. Después de unos segundos, ambos giraron sus rostros intentando ignorar al otro quedando en un corto silencio.

Con una voz neutra y aun dándole la espalda, Ichigo dijo: - Ya has hecho mucho… déjame hacerme cargo de él. -

- ¿Mh? – la Shinigami lo volteo a ver confusa, contemplando solo la espalda del joven Quincy.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos acercándose al oponente - ¡Veras que será pan comido! – le dijo a ella, apuntando al Hollow con su arco mientras hacia tomar impulso su flecha.

Cuando el hueco se dispuso a atacar intentando aplastarlo con su mano, el joven disparo contra el brazo del rival a la vez que desaparecía a una gran velocidad y se posicionaba al lado izquierdo de éste. En ese momento también tiro hacia el cuello, pero lo único que consiguió fue enfurecer más a la bestia, que al verlo intento azotarlo con sus garras. Pero a la misma magnifica velocidad, Ichigo se esfumó y reapareció al otro lado, lanzando numerosas flechas.

_- Es rápido_ - pensó la Shinigami al ver los fugaces movimientos del Quincy. No sabia que uno pudiera moverse a esa velocidad y con tal certeza y confianza.

Después de varios asaltos contra el Hollow, Ichigo lanzo una flecha exactamente en uno de los ojos, causando una grieta y sangrado doloroso para el hueco que chillo descontrolado, llegando al límite de la irritación.

Ante tanta ira que sentía, el espíritu maligno descontrolo sus acciones y emprendió atacar lo primero que encontraría. Desgraciadamente, quienes estaban en su camino era la herida Shinigami y el espíritu que protegía. Viéndolas como presa fácil, no dudo en iniciar a atacarlas llevando apresuradamente sus garras hacia ellas para capturarlas y consumir sus almas.

Al ver el acercamiento del Vacío, Rukia endureció la mirada de coraje, no solo por su condición si no que también tras ella se encontraba el espíritu de la niña que se aferraba a su espalda, aterrada.

En un parpadeo inesperado, los ojos de la muchacha cambiaron de sorpresa al ver de repente la figura del joven Quincy posicionarse de nuevo frente a ella, dándole la espalda. Con una parada firme, apuntando y conteniendo la potencia de su flecha negra listo para dispararla.

En ese corto periodo en donde sentía que el tiempo trascurría lento, la Shinigami miraba asombrada al muchacho que tenia en frente. - _Lo veo_…- articulo, recordando claramente las palabras del vendedor Urahara.

_«__Según lo poco que se, es que ese arco esta creado por las partículas espirituales que absorbe a su alrededor y de ellos mismo, esto también define el poder y tamaño de su arco.__»_

Contemplaba atentamente, el poder que controlaba y acumulaba la flecha de Quincy - _Puede notarlo…lo que Urahara dijo…_-

_«__Pero la de ese muchacho… parecía que el reiatsu utilizado solo prevenía de el…__»_

Observaba como las partículas espirituales que surgían del propio chico se trasladaban a la flecha y arco, incrementando levemente su tamaño y zumbando de poder - _Es cierto, el utiliza solo su propio reiatsu para adquirir su arma… a diferencia de lo demás Quincy_…-

_«__Era muy poderoso y generaba una sensación muy contradictoria la de uno normal…__»_

Aun manteniéndose callada, sin apartar la vista sobre el joven, lo veía fijamente con duda. - _¿Ese chico…exactamente quien es? _– Ese momento que parecía eterno desapareció, despertándose con el rugido del Hueco aun aproximando sus garras.

Cuando el Hollow se arrimo más, seguro, dispuesto a agredirlos sin retroceder y detenerse, Ichigo entorno la mirada reflejando imperio y desprecio ante la bestia insaciable que se había atrevido a intentar atacarlas. - Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño – exclamo sin vacilo, con frialdad, en el momento que lanzaba su flecha, atravesando con ella el cráneo del Hollow hasta el otro extremo, deteniendo sus intenciones, eliminándolo y logrando desintegrarlo al instante.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola! Que les pareció? Les gusto? Quieren pegarme por las heridas de Rukia? Por hacer tardar a Ichi?

:P bueno, disculpen por mi pequeñín efecto de sonido xD jaja creí que debía ponerlo, no soy muy buena para ello. xP

Bakayaro: es lo mismo que decir baka: tonto, idiota o estúpido.

Coña: es la palabra que usan los españoles o mejor dicho gallegos para decir broma. ¿Estas de coña? = ¿Estas bromeando? [Y por que no pusiste directamente broma ¬¬] es que sonaba mas chulo así :3

Oki-doki! Se que tal vez fui muy dura con Rukia-sama. Pero descuiden, que con el tiempo un Hollow de ese nivel será pan comido! Además recuerden que desde el principio Rukia no era muy fuerte porque no tenía mucha experiencia con lucha como ya los tiene ahora en la historia original.

Bueno antes de seguir :) quisiera hacer algunas recomendaciones de historias! Bien la primera es una que tal vez la mayoría ya conoce!

Se trata de _**"El amor no tiene color"**_ entregado por nuestra queridísima Lovetamaki1! *aplausos* bueno, esta historia esta llegando a su fin pero no significa que no hay que leerla! Es una historia muy linda que trata sobre que Rukia quiere vengarse de los hombres por el daño que la han causado y en ese momento conoce y escoge a nuestro querido Ichigo! En la cual, después de tantos líos y tramas, Rukia reconoce su error y decide ser feliz con el. Solo hay un inconveniente, tendrá que decirle sus primeras intenciones al acercarse O-O ya a llegado esa parte, y debo decir que me conmovió! … ¡Espero ansiosa el siguiente capitulo Sempai!

Bien! Otra historia es una que me conmueve y trasmiten en las narraciones las emociones de cada personaje. El Finc se llama _**"Pieces**_" *Triple aplausos* trata sobre la misteriosa muerte de Ichigo meses antes de poder ser atravesado por la espada que devolvería sus poderes. Dando una gran conmoción en todos sus amigos y en especial a nuestra querida Rukia-sama que se empeña a buscarlo, junto con sus amigos, por todas partes al no saber donde quedo el alma del chico. Esta en el mejor momento! Ya se sabe sobre la información de Ichigo, y me dejo un nudo en la garganta de emociones mezcladas X'D ¡! Si que sabe trasmitir algunas sensaciones aunque no lo parezca jejeje…

Hay otro finc por la semana de San Valentín que me encanto ^^ se llama _**"Pequeña tonta"**_ es una historia muuuy buena y linda. Deben leerla ya! Trata sobre dos amigos (creo que no hace falta decir que son nuestra favorita pareja) la cual demostraran su cariño y sentimientos. Es muy lindo y divertido a la vez, ya que el carácter de los personajes esta bien familiarizado. ^^

Bueno! Tengo muchas recomendaciones mas, pero para no hacer largo la nota de autor, lo diré en el próximo cap! Ya saben que estas historias mencionadas están etiquetadas como favoritas… Y si alguno se pregunta por qué escribo esto! Jeje es por perezosos! Se que a veces a uno no quiere leer una historia por el largo o por talvez a meterse en un cuento y no salir mas, pero créanme. Que no hay mejor historia que no sea recomendada por una, no? Pues a mi me pasa! Si no me la recomiendan, yo no leo! (Aun así nadie me recomendó las historias que sigo :3 así que es un circulo sin unión :P)

Okk! Tratare que la próxima actualización no tarde mucho, _[Será misión imposible, pues empiezas las clase ¬¬] _Exactamentede acuerdo T-T pero are lo posible por publicar pronto! Me esforzare con todo!

Hasta mientras, espero que hayan pasado un Buen día de San Valentín ^^ cuidante un montón mis preciados lectores :) Besos a todos! Y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	6. Cap 6 Vivir para proteger

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo! :D para los que se preguntan, no no he estado en coma ni tampoco estire la pata xDD pero seguro ahora ustedes querrán matarme 833 LO SIENTO MUCHO! No era mi intención tardar tanto :3 es que con las responsabilidades y horarios de contra turno, me es difícil utilizar la compu y mucho mas cuando tengo dos historias por cual actualizar x3 de verdad lo lamento y espero que sepan disculparme :) bien ahora lo que mas me gusta!

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lilit:** Hola! :D me alegro que te haya gustado la historia ^^ lamento la tardanza :/ no era mi intención tardar tanto…pero bueno! Espero esta vez no tardar ^^ y que tu encanto por es te finc no se haya ido. Gracias por comentar :D espero que este cap te guste!

**xXEdensXx:** Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo que esperabas jajaja xDD me alegro que te haya gustado toda la historia :D y no te preocupes que Ichigo no se quedara como Quincy por siempre :) y sip! Será larga la historia ^^…bien espero que te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por comentar :D

**Lovetamaki1:** Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo :D lamento la tardanza Sempai :( mi tiempo se a reducido a segundos x( pero me esforzare por no tardar! Siiii! La Ultima frase de ese capitulo estuvo genial! xDD y en sima en como va ahora el manga :) muy similar a la daga S.S xD gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo te guste ^^

**Shiso eien haku:** Hola! :D lamento la tardanza! X3333 no era mi intención pero últimamente el tiempo a estado de contra mis :3 bueno…si, es extraño ver a un Ichigo así, pero debemos tener en cuenta de que el ahora es un Quincy (Por así decirlo, enemigo natural de un Shinigami aunque no tenga conocimiento sobre la guerra de hace 200 años) Mhmm…tu teoría es muy convincente xD Pero solo nos queda esperar hasta que Tite-sensei se digne a explicar eso :33 (Creí que en el manga, como va ahora, iba a utilizar el Hogyoku para salvar a Masaki :3 ) y esa escena que dices sobre Renji y Ururu no me había acordado desde hace tiempo xD tienes razón, hay algo muy extraño :3 espero que lo resuelvan yaaa! Ok…Gracias por comentar :) espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado ^^

**ALEXZHA:** Hola! :D lamento de verdad la tardanza :3 espero que aun te siga gustando la historia x3… estoy muy feliz de que te encante! :D gracias por comentar y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado! ^^

Gracias a todas y Edens por comentar jejeje :) espero que este capitulo les guste!

* * *

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo... Pero la trama y el trascurso de la Historia es propiedad de mi loquita cabecita xD**_

* * *

Al haber como el Quincy había derrotado al Hollow y este se desintegraba convirtiéndose en partículas espirituales, Rukia sintió como su cuerpo se rendía y caía débilmente hacia el piso mientras sus ojos perdían el enfoque. Lo último que pudo visualizar antes de que sus ojos reinara la oscuridad era el rostro preocupado del Quincy, que al notar su decaída, giro hacia ella.

- ¡Oe! – llamo el muchacho comenzando a aproximándose a su lado.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

**Capitulo 6**

"**Vivir para proteger"**

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

Sentía pesados los ojos, su cuerpo entumecido que parecía no despertar aun a diferencia de su mente. No recordaba con exactitud el por que estaba en esa condición; cansada. En sus odios resonaban algunas voces, una aguda y tierna pero que irradiaba tristeza y preocupación, y otra varonil que extrañamente comenzaba a serle familiar, y al parecer intentaba calmar a la primera.

Con pesadez, comenzó a abrir los ojos pero al parecer los mantuvo mucho tiempo cerrados ya que todo le era borroso. Podían diferencias el cielo oscuro y la figura del espíritu de la pequeña que quiso proteger y su lado un muchacho de vestimenta extraña y cabello…naranja?

- Ya era hora que despertaras – dijo aquel chico en un tono cansado junto con un suspiro.

Recordando el por que de su situación, abrió desmenuzadamente los ojos e intento reincorporarse apoyando sus manos en el frío pavimento. Sin embargo, el entumecimiento y tenso dolor de su cuerpo le impidieron hacerlo con prolijidad. Gruñendo ante el acto y quedándose solo sentada con una mano apretando su hombro. Inmediatamente noto un detalle; las cortaduras de su brazo habían desaparecido al igual que las del resto de su cuerpo, solo teniendo su uniforme rasgados.

¿Qué había pasado? Todo lo que recordaba era que aquel chico Quincy había atravesado con una flecha al Hollow y luego…todo se le torno oscuro. ¿Acaso se desmayado a causa de las heridas? Pero si era por eso, por que en ese momento su piel permanecía intacta sin ninguna cortadura.

- Tus heridas fueron curadas – dijo el Quincy como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de la Shinigami, ganando la atención de ésta que lo miraba confundida ante lo dicho- Aquel Hollow te hirió demasiado. Por esa razón perdiste el conocimiento. – explico aclarando algunas dudas.

Rukia miro de nuevo su cuerpo, revisando atentamente. Le era increíble, no tenía ninguna cicatriz. - ¿Cómo…?

- Ah…Con esto, pude sanar tus heridas para detener el sangrado. – comenzó a decir Ichigo mientras metía una mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacaba un tubito de cristal con un contenido verde liquido en el.- Sin embargo, no pude hacer nada para restablecer tu Reiatsu…pero supongo que eso no es lo importante. – menciono sin tomarle importancia al asunto, subiendo y bajando los hombros a la vez que guardaba de nuevo el objeto.

La Shinigami nuevamente miro su cuerpo y luego miro la palma de su mano, comprendiendo a que se refería el muchacho. Tenia razón, su reiatsu estaba aminorado por ese motivo se sentía débil. Aunque en ese momento comenzaba a recuperarse. - Gracias…- fueron sus sutiles palabras.

- ¿Eh? – se sobresalto confundido el Kurosaki ya que no se lo esperaba. – No fue nada…- se rasco la nuca y cerro los ojos como si estuviera molesto, remarcando su ceño. – En otra trata de no arriesgar tu vida al limite. -

-…-

- Onee-chan…- rompió el silencio el espíritu de la niña, acercándose a la Shinigami cuidadosamente.

- Tu…

- Lo siento mucho… por mi culpa la lastimaron – trastabillo controlando unos sollozos, con el rostro preocupado y de culpa ante lo sucedido.

- No digas eso…- reconfortó la aludida, suavizando la mirada para calmar a la pequeña. -No tienes la culpa.-

-…- los ojos de ésta brillaron mientras una alegre expresión surgía de su rostro. – Mhm – asintió, demostrando su sonrisa. Al parecer las palabras de la Shinigami lograron tranquilizarla.

- Ahora es hora de que descanses en paz…- dijo Rukia con una voz suave, levantándose del suelo lentamente y sosteniendo de nuevo el mango de su catana. – Así los Hollow dejaran de perseguirte. – finalizo, parándose frente a la niña al tiempo que elevaba su espada para tocar la pequeña frente con el borde de la empuñadura y marcharle el sello que la llevaría a la Sociedad de Almas.

La pequeña pudo sentir una tranquilidad inmensa gobernarla mientras un circulo de luz broto debajo de sus pies, consumiéndola lentamente. – Muchas gracia…Onee-chan…- su figura fue absorbida por la brillante luz para luego convertirse en una bella mariposa negra y revolotear por el cielo hacia el otro mundo.

Rukia siguió co la mirada el ir de la mariposa hasta que ésta desaprecio en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Kh!…- se quejo al no poder resistir mas el dolor que aun sentía su cuerpo, perdiendo la firmeza de sus rodillas e inclinándose levemente, resistiéndose a no caer.

- Oye ¿Estas bien? – pregunto un poco preocupado el Quincy ante la queja de la muchacha.

- Ah…no es nada. – Respondió - Aun sigo débil por las lesiones, eso es todo-

- Recibir esas heridas por proteger a esa niña fue muy peligroso – Comento con un suspiro de cansancio, cruzando sus brazos de manera ordinaria.

- Que esperabas?…soy una Shinigami, mi deber es proteger a los espíritus y también a los humanos de los Hollow…sin importas que me cueste vida.- aclaro con madureza, frunciendo su ceño un poco irritada.

- Ustedes los Shinigamis tiene un concepto suicida, verdad? – murmuro con una media sonrisa burlona mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡¿Que has dicho?! – reclamo al notar el gesto del Quincy. Indignándola mas que todo ante lo que dijo y como lo dijo ¿¡Se estaba burlando del deber de un Shinigami el muy desgraciado!?

- eh?! – reacciono al notar que lo había oído, deformando su cara a incomodidad al ver la ira de fuego en los ojos violetas de la chica.

- ¡¿Te estas burlando o que?! – bramo con autoridad, acercando su rostro hacia el intentando intimidarlo.

- Eh? no…solo decía que…también deberían preocuparse por su bienestar…- con una sonrisa nerviosa intento explicar pero al parecer no funcionaba.

- ¡Cuando un Hollow ataca, uno no debe pensar primero en salvarse solo a si mismo, sino también en proteger las vidas de otros! – exclamo resonando su voz en el rostro del chico.

A causa el grito el único que termino enfureciéndose más fue Ichigo. - ¡Yo nunca dije que eso estaba mal! – choco su frente con la de la joven, enfrentándola ya que no permitiría que una enana tratara de acobardarlo.

- ¡Pero lo estabas insinuando, idiota! – aclaro haciendo mas presión en el contacto y arrugando toda su cara a la furia pura.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡La única idiota eres tú al suponer eso! – contraataco empujando también. Mirándose fijamente, entrando a una batalla de miradas mientras apretaban sus dientes gruñendo como perros por un hueso.

- Gh… ¡Suficiente! – aparto su mirada orgullosamente, cruzándose de brazos y volteando la mirada a un lado.

- Tsk.- chisto con arrogancia.

- No se si te agrada lo que hacemos, pero es nuestro problema. – agrego seriamente con una firme mirada. – Mi deber es eliminar a los Hollow, así que trata de no interferir de nuevo sino quieres llamar la atención de la Sociedad de almas. – agrego al recordar las palabras de Urahara respecto a los Quincy, extrañando un momento a Ichigo por sus palabras.

- Yo jamás dije eso…- aclaro en tono aburrido rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice. - Solo quería decir que en la próxima trata de no exponer tanto tu vida… sino a quien le serviría un Shiniami muerto que no puede proteger.– comento con razón sorprendiendo a la chica.

Apuntándose así misma ella agrego – Pero ya estoy muerta –

- ¡Me refiero a un cadáver! – exclamo casi perdiendo los estribos en ese instante al haber arruinado su momento de seriedad.

-…- suspiro resignada ante la terquedad del muchacho. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, envaino su espada y comenzó a caminar hasta el borde del tejado.

- ¡Oye! – llamo al ver que la chica tenia intenciones de irse - ¿Y adonde vas? - pregunto - _No creo que los Shinigamis tengan aquí un sitio a donde vivir. -_

- Heh, ¿que? – Articulo con sorna y burla girando levemente su cabeza hacia el - ¿Estas interesado en mi vida privada?

- ¡N-no estoy interesado en eso! -

- Entonces no preguntes. – respondió recuperando su serenidad y dándose la vuela para marcharse.

- _¡Maldita!_ – maldijo apretando su puño y oscureciendo su mirada al no haber logrado sacarle algo de información.

(- "¡Me vôy!"-) con un salto, la Shinigami descendió hacia las calles desapareciendo de la vista del Kurosaki.

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

No crea que nuevamente estaría en esa puerta. Frente a esa tienda con quien el misterioso propietario le trasmitía una siniestra desconfianza. ¿Pero que podía hacer? No podía pedir ayuda a la Sociedad de Almas por algo tan insignificante, seria un hazme reír. Tampoco conocía un lugar donde pudiera pasar la noche, debido a su condición seria presa fácil para un Hollow.

Suspiro sonoramente.

Se arrepentía de no haber aceptado el Gigai. Pero por alguna razón, algo le decía que estaría perdida si lo hacia. Sobre todo por la manera en que se la ofreció. Suspiro de nuevo. Estaba en un embrollo. Tal vez podía escapar de ahí, dar media vuelta e irse como si estuviera de paso. Y eso iba hacer. Sin embargo, apenas dio media vuelta, tras ella se prendió una luz que provenía dentro de la tienda, mostrando una sombra masculina que abrió la puerta dando paso a la figura de una persona que comenzaba a detestar.

- ¡Hoo! Buenas noches, Kuchiki-san. – exclamo cortes el hombre del sombrero. – Que bueno volver a verte. -

- Tsh…- bufo, no tenia ganas de ver al tal Urahara de nuevo.

.

En ese momento ya se encontraba dentro de aquella tienta siendo revisada por Kisuke.

- En realidad, tus heridas no estaban tan graves. Ciertamente quienes te a curo hizo un buen trabajo. – comento analizando el brazo descubierto de la Shinigami que había remangado su manga para que pudiera revisarla sin dificultades. - Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es descansar… ¡Que bueno que viniste! Tenemos una habitación extra además, ¿que lugar mas seguro que aquí?. – abrió de la nada su abanico y se abanico con una sonrisa en el rostro, bastante alegre y orgulloso de su hogar - Así no serás atacada por Hollow… Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿quien fue? -

- Ah…me encontré con aquel Quincy de la otra vez –articulo acomodando su manga y también su uniforme - Él me sano las heridas con un…no se que tenia. – poso su mano en su barbilla intentando recordar.

- ¡Oh interesante! – expreso interesado, ocultando tras su abanico una sonrisita misteriosa debido a que por alguna razón sentía curiositas por saber más sobre aquel misterioso Quincy. Aunque no fue muy precavido, ya que ese detalle fue notado por la Kuchiki.

-¿Que pasa? – cuestiono curiosa ya que le era sospechoso.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Nada, nada!...- respondió volviendo a jugar con su abanico. - Bueno. Deberías de descansar…- sugirió - Ururu te llevara a una habitación. – tras sus palabras, una niña de cabello oscuro y coletas entro tras la puerta corrediza con una bandeja.

- Buenas noches. – Hizo una reverencia mostrando sus respetos - Por favor sígame. -

- Si…gracias. -

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

Había pasado la noche en su habitación como normalmente lo hacia. Acostado boca arriba, Ichigo permanecía durmiendo debido a las altas horas de la noche que estuvo merodeando el mundo real. Y sin contar con los encuentros con los Hollow que había hecho gastar su energía, estaba definitivamente cansado y quería recuperarse tomando una gran siesta.

Los que no notaba en ese entonces el Quincy era que alguien estaba tras su puerta golpeando numerosas veces la madera, reclamando una respuesta. Aun así parecía que los ruidos no le imputaban, quería permanecer en el mundo de los sueños unas cuantas horas más.

- ¡Abre! - exclamo una voz masculina, enfadada, ante la actitud holgazana del muchacho. - ¡Abre de una vez, Ichigo! -

Al parecer tales gritos lograron despertar vagamente al muchacho, ya que éste emprendió a incomodarse y cambiar de posición acostáronse boca abajo mientras murmuraba palabras soñoliento. – No…no quiero…solo un poco mas…- murmuro entre sueños con un hilo de baba en la boca.

- ¡Rápido, abre! – siguió protestando, consiguiendo sacar una pequeña venita roja en la cabeza de Ichigo mientras este remarcaba su ceño, aun con los ojos cerrados intentando ignorar aquella fastidiosa voz. - ¡Abre la puerta inmediatamente! – exclamo con autoridad, logrando al fin que los ojos cafés del Kusoraki se abrieran y brillaran de irritación.

- ¡Agghh! ¡Carajo! – se sentó de golpe en su cama mirando asesinamente la puerta - ¡Que molesto eres…! uh? – al haber recuperado una parte del funcionamiento de su cerebro, de dio cuenta a través de la ventaba el horario; era medio día.

- ¡Abre la puerta, Ichigo! – siguió reclamando la voz molesta de Haschwald.

- ¡Voy! – inmediatamente se levando de la cama y fue a pasos rápidos hacia la puerta, abriendo ésta y encontrándose con el joven de cabellos rubio que expresaba pura frialdad y enfado en su rostro. – Oye, deja de hace tanto escándalo – Espetó fastidiado rascando su cabeza, aun con sueño.

- Deja de actuar irresponsablemente. – Bramó indignado. - Su majestad ha querido conversar contigo desde la mañana. Y a causa de que aun no despertabas, tuve que excusarte diciendo que estabas ocupado. Pero ahora exige verte, así que apresúrate y ve a su oficina! – informo, despertando atentamente con sus palabras a Ichigo.

- ¿Eh? – soltó confundido pero de inmediato recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, causando que su cuerpo se tensara y un poco de miedo se revelara en el. – Y…no…no te dijo…porque quiere verme. - Expuso su inquietud, meneando los dedos mientras se aferraba a la puerta.

- No me informo nada. Solo se que le urge hablar contigo; Sobre algo serio e importante – dijo sin inconvenientes, al parecer no noto el estado del muchacho y mucho mas cuando éste empezó a sudar a mares.

- Ah…v-voy enseguida –

- Date prisa. -

Apenas cuando pudo cerrar la puerta, emprendió a desvestirse empezando por su camiseta, maldiciendo entre dientes su suerte. En el proceso de sus acciones, no pudo evitar meditar su situación. – _Es probable que ya sepa lo que hice anoche. Me darán un castigo por eso… ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! No debí meterme en eso…pero…_- entorno su mirada ante un punto fijo sin importancia, en un estado pensativo.

Después de uno par de segundos seguidamente volvió a sus acciones de vestirse, tomando por ultimo su abrigo y luego se dirigió a la entrada de su habitación para continuar su camino por los enormes pasillos del lugar y llegar a la ubicación donde se encontraba su Majestad.

.

- Disculpe la demora. - Había dicho Ichigo al entrar a la habitación donde se entornaba su majestad, con una leve reverencia intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. – Haschwald me contó…que…s-solicitaba mi presencia…? –

- Si. Es algo muy importante lo que tengo que decirte. – aclaro Juha Bach de una forma tan firme y seca que puso en mas nerviosismo al muchacho.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y sobre que? – la pregunta le había salido tan bien formulada que podía haberle hecho ganar un Grammy por tal actuación de ocultar su incomodidad y aparentar estar sereno.

- Lo estado pensando mucho y llegue a la conclusión sobre que es el momento de que hagas en entrenamiento sagrado. – contesto el Quincy líder sorprendiendo con sus palabras la joven muchacho.

- ¿Entrenamiento sagrado? – repitió ya que no tenia mucho conocimiento sobre eso.

- Si…todo lo que sabes ahora es lo básico de un Quincy. – comenzó a aclarar mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre si y se acomodaba en su gran asiento - Con este entrenamiento podrás mejorar tu destreza y perfeccionar tus habilidades.-

- ¿Enserio? – Soltó asombrado pero a la vez admirado, el hecho de saber de que podía volverme mas fuerte lo alentaba a más en su objetivo. Ante el cuestionamiento inocente, Juha Bach asintió alentando la afirmativa del Quincy – Entendido. Cuente conmigo. – afirmo, mostrando sus ojos de decisión y confianza ansioso por empezar.

- Estoy conforme en oír eso. – Confeso - Daré aviso al resto para que te ayuden. Y mañana a primera hora comenzara el entrenamiento.- le informo brevemente. - Puedes retirarte. -

- ¿Ah? ¿Solo eso? Mh..- se le escapo de su boca e inmediatamente se la tapo con ambas manos. ¡Cómo pudo ser muy idiota en preguntar eso!

- ¿Sucedió otra cosa que no me haya enterado? – cuestión con seriedad Juha Bach comenzando a mirar con un poco de recelo al joven de cabellos naranja.

- No-no-no, nada…- negó velozmente con la cabeza empezando a asustarse. - Me retiro – prefirió salir de inmediato de la habitación antes de parecer mas expuesto de lo que estaba.

Ante la retirada de Ichigo, Su Majestad se quedo observando un por unos segundos fijantemente la entrada donde se había ido el chico. Lentamente comenzó a fruncir su ceño a la vez que colocaba sus manos unidas cerca de su barbilla. Pensativo.

– Espero que con estos entrenamientos dejes de involucrarte en el mundo humano… Ichigo –

- Eso estuvo cerca…- por fin pudo suspirar con alivio el Quincy mientras caminaba por los pasillos con las manos ocultas en sus bolcillos - Si llegara a enterara que ayude a una Shinigami…me metería en una gran problema y se desgraciado y arrogante de Driscoll* comenzaría a molestar. Tsh! es un lunático. - su rostro expreso fastidio con solo pensar en aquel sujeto. Mientras mas pensaba en los problemas que habría tenido por ayudar a un Shinigami, mas crecía la duda y cuestionamientos del porque su Magestad detestaba esa idea.

- _Pero aun así… no lo comprendo_…- detuvo su brevemente su paso y giro suavemente hacia la dirección de donde venia - _¿Por qué seria el rencor que tiene un Quincy contra los Shinigamis…? _- se quedo mirando un lado del pasillo donde lo llevaba de vuelta a la oficina de su majestad. Con la interrogación en su mirada, tenia la indagación del saber el Porque.

**Continuara…**

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

Si, se que es muy cortito el capitulo. Gommene, es que aun tengo dudas sobre lo que pondré a continuación. Así que primero decidí leer de nuevo el manga y ver que otras cosas cambiaran en esta historia jeje xD por favor discúlpenme!

Bien, espero que les haya gustado :D la verdad no me agrada mucho poner a Ichigo como súbdito de Juha Bach, pero debemos tomar en cuenta de que para Ichigo es como su "salvador o protector" por haberlo "rescatado" de los hollow y haberle enseñado a serse fuerte.

Bien! Jejeje y las escenas de su nerviosismo me encanto ponerlo pues a veces a Ichigo se le hace unas caras muy chistosas cuando se asusta o tiene miedo, como lo demostró cuando conoció a Kukaku xDD

Driscoll* Es un Quincy que apareció en la invasión de la sociedad de almas en el manga. Aparece peleando con Hisagi y luego es carbonizado por Yamamoto *-*

Ok! Lamentablemente no tengo idea cuando actualizare :3 pero me pondré las pilas y cuando salga de estas semanas de evaluaciones, escribiré a full! XDD hasta mientras por favor cuídense mucho, mucho! Besitos a todos! Y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


End file.
